Sentimentos Revelados
by Srta. Wheezy
Summary: [Terminada] A confusão dominava sua mente. Os sentimentos, por si, gritavam querendo ser revelados. As amigas, já não tinham mais esperanças. Em par de tudo isso, Lílian Evans admitirá para si que gosta do arrogante Potter?
1. Sozinho

**_Sentimentos Revelados_**

**Sinopse:** Lílian finalmente descobre seu amor por Tiago? Ou os sentimentos delas ainda estão confusos? T/L

Lá estava ele, sentando em uma enorme poltrona vermelha do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Como nas noites anteriores, ele não conseguia dormir, só conseguia ficar sentado naquela poltrona, observando as estrelas, pensando em sua vida medíocre e o pior, pensando em seu amor.

Quem diria que ele, Tiago Potter, o garoto mais popular e garanhão de toda a Hogwarts estava amando. Amando Lílian Evans. O que o deixava mais angustiado, desesperado e com insônia, era saber que seu amor nunca foi correspondido por Lílian.

A imagem de uma jovem de seus dezessete anos, cabelos flamejantes, olhos verdes esmeraldas e com a face zangada, passou pela cabeça do jovem Potter. Soltou um palavrão baixinho, em saber que ainda não conseguira esquecer a jovem bruxa. Sabia que não teria chance com a monitora-chefe, mas mesmo assim continuava a galanteá-la.

Deixou-se afundar na poltrona, enquanto dentro de si, se sentia sozinho, mesmo com as garotas que o paqueravam e com os Marotos que o distraia. Ah, os Marotos! Tiago achava este grupo perfeito, eram simplesmente os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. Ele, Tiago Potter, o egocêntrico e o recordista em detenção de toda a escola; Sirius Black, o maroto mais bagunceiro e galanteador; Remo Lupin, o cérebro do grupo e o mais tímido e Pedro Pettigrew, o desengonçado e puxa-saco. Eles eram: Os Marotos ou apenas Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

Tiago duvidava que seus amigos soubessem de seus sumiços à noite, porém se sentia grato ao constatar que eles nada lhe diziam. O jovem era totalmente diferente de dia: uma pessoa alegre, brincalhona, divertida, galanteador, mas á noite, era totalmente diferente: um ser abatido, triste, solitário, enfim, uma pessoa sem alma.

Orapaz de um metro e oitenta, cabelos bagunçados e nitidamente preto, olhos castanhos esverdeados e um corpo bem definido, suspirou longamente, ao se lembrar que Lílian Evans era a única adolescente que não cedeu aos encantos de Tiago e Sirius e os respondia com grosseria e com um vocabulário afinado.

Passou a mão entre o belo cabelo negro, demonstrando nervosismo em saber que não podia tê-la, mas podia amá-la. Um sorriso maroto passou por seus lábios ao se lembrar que a seguia desde o quarto ano e a amava desde o final do sexto. O que não passava de um desafio, virou amor.

Deixando que grossas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, falou para si mesmo:  
" Oh, Lily. Como te amo! – fitou a lareira acessa que o esquentava e como um delírio, murmurou para esta – Como é possível demonstrar o meu amor? – logo depois de murmurar tais palavras, uma lembrança lhe invadiu a mente.

**FLASHBACK **

_"_Era um sábado qualquer, não teriam passeio para Hosgmead, devido aos freqüentes ataques de Voldemort. Tiago adentrou junto com seus amigos no salão principal, onde o barulho era nítido e sorriu quando viu Lílian tomando café junto com as amigas, Emily e Clarissa.  
" Bom dia, meu lírio! – falou Tiago, logo quando se sentou na frente da amiga da ruiva, uma menina de cabelos encaracolados e loiros acinzentados, olhos castanho escuro e estatura alta.- Bom dia, Clarissa. – disse ele se dirigindo a loira. Ela acenou em resposta, em sinal de aviso, querendo dizer que a ruiva poderia explodir a qualquer momento.- Bom dia, Emily. – falou ele novamente, porém dessa vez se dirigindo a jovem que estava sentada na direita da ruiva, os cabelos castanhos escuros destacavam a pele pálida da garota e os olhos saltados de um azul intenso, marcavam a traquinagem da garota.  
" Bom dia, Tiago. – respondeu esta, para depois se dirigir a Remo, que observava junto com Sirius, a cena calado.- Bom dia, meu amor! – falou com carinho para o bruxo de cabelos castanhos e com um ar doentio. Remo a abraçou e juntos, se sentaram para começarem a tomar café.  
A ruiva voltou sua atenção para o prato de torradas, mas quando estava no meio do ato de por manteiga na torrada, parou ao ouvir novamente a voz de Potter.  
" Bom dia, meu lírio!  
" Estava bom quando seres desprezíveis que nem você não estavam presentes, agora, está péssimo. – respondeu ela com grosseria.  
" Que jeito mais lindo de demonstrar o seu amor por mim! – retrucou ele, ignorando a risada de Sirius e de Clarissa.  
" Desencana, Potter. – respondeu Lílian se levantando.- Vamos? – perguntou ela a Clarissa.- Não quero chegar atrasada na aula de Feitiços.- completou ao notar que a amiga não cederia.Clarissa se levantou, arrumou suas vestes e partiu junto com Lílian.  
" Pontas, meu amigo. Tá pagando feio hein? – perguntou Sirius ainda rindo. Tiago fechou a cara e começou a se alimentar. "

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Deixou que um sorriso triste escapasse de seu rosto e suspirou em derrota. Mal percebeu que o quadro da Mulher Gorda acabara de se abrir.  
" Posso ser um cara sem escrúpulos, como você me define. Porém, porquê? Porque tenho que te amar, Lílian Evans? – perguntou para si, fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Não percebeu que uma pessoa se aproximava de si, após dizer tais palavras.  
A pessoa se aproximava devagar, agradecendo mentalmente ao notar que o garoto não percebia sua presença naquele cômodo. Parou na frente de um sofá vermelho e cuidadosamente sentou neste.  
" Porque você não me ama, Lily? – perguntou Tiago. A pessoa notou que seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas.Não querendo ouvir mais e não querendo constranger o menino, falou:  
" Novamente aqui, Pontas? – o moreno se virou assustado para a voz, mesmo com uma certa distância, a voz saiu claramente. Assustou-se novamente quando viu a imagem de Remo Lupin o olhando preocupado.  
_"_Ele sabe! _Eles _sabem! Sabem de meus sumiços." Pensou Tiago desesperado. Sabia que era tarde demais para esconder seus sentimentos e tentar desmentir sobre seus sumiços, eles já sabiam.  
" Eu sei que você ama a Lily, mas não precisa espalhar a quatro ventos! – falou Remo, em tom divertido, fazendo a atenção de Tiago voltar ao amigo. Sentindo-se menos constrangido, falou em tom de reprovação:  
" Acho que esse seu namoro com a Emily não lhe está fazendo bem!  
Remo deu uma risada de concordância, enquanto sua face adquiria um tom rosado. Céus, como Emily fazia-o se sentir mais vivo, mais alegre e acima de tudo mais humano.  
" Pelo menos seu amor é correspondido! – falou Tiago, onde seu tom de voz era de amargura. O amigo logo ficou com um semblante sério, e com uma voz triste respondeu:  
" Gostaria de saber se ele vai ser correspondido quando ela descobrir o que sou!  
" Ah Remo, ela te ama! Você sabe disso – As palavras foram de confiança, conforto e Remo sorriu agradecido. - Não se afastaria só por saber que você é... – a fala foi perdendo a voz.  
" Um lobisomem – completou ele pelo amigo, num tom amargurado. Esquecendo-se dos problemas, Tiago fitou o amigo com uma enorme tristeza.

Sim. Era verdade. Remo Lupin, o rapaz mais inteligente do sétimo ano era um lobisomem. Quando tinha apenas três anos de idade, Remo fora mordido por essa incrível Criatura das Trevas, fazendo sua infância, adolescência, enfim, sua vida virar um verdadeiro inferno. Somente no final do sexto ano do rapaz, que ele pudera encontrar a paz, nos braços da amada, Emily.

"Melhor irmos dormir! – falou Tiago. Remo concordou e juntos se encaminharam para o Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo Ano.

* * *

Remexeu-se novamente na cama. Novamente não conseguira dormir. Levantou-se devagar e abriu as cortinas que rodeavam sua cama, com passos lentos, se dirigiu à janela do Dormitório Feminino do Sétimo Ano. Observou as estrelas com uma certa admiração e novamente deixou sua mente vagar pela imagem _dele. _

Não sabia que nome daria para o sentimento que estava consumindo-a desde então, só sabia que era maravilhoso. Silenciosa, abriu a janela e sorriu ao sentir o vento gélido da madrugada. Admirou a lua minguante, enquanto seus cabelos ruivos esvoaçam com o contato do vento.

"Porquê? Porque o amo, meu Deus?" Perguntou Lílian para sim mesma, em pensamento."O que sinto por Tiago Potter? Será... amor?" Perguntou novamente, confusa. Não sabia, só sabia que desde duas semanas, conclusões chegavam em sua mente e a deixava atraída pelo moreno, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Desde duas semanas, sentia um imenso carinho por ele, um carinho inexplicável. Nunca ninguém soubera o real motivo da ruiva odiar tanto o moreno, na verdade nem existia motivo, só existia uma vasta antipatia, desde que começara a chamar para sair.

Uma mecha ruiva saiu esvoaçante do cabelo de Lily, ela não deu a mínima, só conseguia pensar, em algo perturbador: "Não. Eu não posso gostar do Potter. Sei que senti ciúmes quando vi ele agarrado aquela menina, mas eu não posso gostar dele, não posso... amá-lo!" Falou para si. Sem se importar com a brisa cada vez mais forte, Lílian continuou observando o céu. Uma das meninas acabara de se remexer na cama, quando sentiu a brisa da noite, atendendo o pedido, a ruiva fechou a janela e se dirigiu para a cama desocupada. Minutos mais tarde, adormeceu.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e vagarosamente se levantou do dossel, suspirou aliviado ao constatar que todos os garotos estavam dormindo. Fazia meia hora que ele chegara com Tiago, e até agora não conseguia dormir, só pensando nas palavras do amigo. Deixou sua mente passar pela imagem de sua namorada, Emily. Seria verdade o que Tiago dissera? Será que ela não o abandonaria se descobrisse o que era? Essas perguntas ficavam cada vez mais confusas na mente de Remo Lupin. 

A amava muito e sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe de um ser tão perfeito. Deitou-se novamente e pensou como seria sua vida sem ela. "Não seria nada!" Afirmou Remo em pensamento. E era verdade. A única razão de Remo ainda estar vivo a cada dia, era saber que podia contar com os amigos e saber que tinha uma namorada por perto, uma namorada que amava.

Mesmo com medo do que aconteceria no futuro, quando contasse que era um lobisomem, Remo concordou que teria que lhe contar o mais rápido possível. "Ainda está semana!" Falou para si. Não sabendo do futuro que o esperava, Remo finalmente dormiu.

**Continua...**


	2. Sonhos

**_Sentimentos Revelados_**  
**Sinopse:** Lílian finalmente descobre seu amor por Tiago? Ou os sentimentos delas ainda estão confusos? T/L

**Cápitulo Dois – Sonhos**

Ouviu um barulho irritante e soube que sua cortina estava sendo aberta. Segundos depois, sentiu os raios solares em sua face, e uma agonia e irritação tomaram conta de seus olhos semi-abertos.  
- Sirius – disse uma voz conhecida. Sirius resmungou algo e tentou, em vão, fazer com que os olhos fossem cobertos, longe da luz solar.

Sirius?- Novamente a voz falou. – Vamos, é importante. – disse o ser, já desistindo.

Ok. – disse ele mal-humor. Abriu os olhos e viu uma figura já conhecida, o garoto já estava arrumado, com suas vestes da escola e com um distintivo de monitor-chefe. – Remo? – perguntou, agora completamente confuso.

Precisamos conversar, sobre ele! – disse apontando com a cabeça para uma cama, que estava com as cortinas fechadas, onde o dono era Tiago Potter. – Ele estava de novo no salão comunal! – anunciou por fim. O maroto, que finalmente deixava a cama, e agora estava levantado ouvindo atentamente a conversa, franziu o cenho.  
- Ele estava de novo lá? –perguntou baixinho.- Novamente pensando na Evans? – perguntou novamente, com um certo deboche.

Sirius, pare de falar desse jeito da Lily, só porque você acha que ela está "domando o Tiago".

E não é verdade? – perguntou em desafio, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Remo riu baixinho, como que concordando com o amigo. – Voltando ao assunto, temos que pensar em algo. – falou Sirius, em tom sério.

O que poderíamos fazer? – perguntou Remo. O maroto a sua frente, sorriu de modo misterioso.  
- Eu já tinha isso em mente há muito tempo!– confessou ele, ainda sorrindo. Contou a Remo o seu plano e pela primeira vez na vida, o Monitor-Chefe gostou da proposta, mesmo com a insegurança em sua face.  
- Será que vai dar certo? – perguntou Remo, levemente inseguro.

Lógico que sim, com Sirius Black no comando, tudo dá certo! – falou estufando o peito. Remo ignorou o ego do amigo e foi acordar os garotos, enquanto Sirius entrava no banheiro.

Vamos, Clarissa, Emily e Alice, levantem! – falou uma ruiva, monitora-chefe e com um pavio curto. – AGORA! – gritou ela. Sorriu ao ver que dessa vez não falhara, as amigas finalmente acordaram.  
- Aff. – Clarissa bufou, com seus cabelos loiros encaracolados levemente bagunçados. – Ninguém merece uma garota dessa no nosso pé! – falou ela, ignorando a língua que Lílian mostrou.  
- Pelo menos, vocês não vão atrasar para a aula!- falou a ruiva, tentando se defender.

Ok, Lily. A gente te perdoa, só hoje, ok? – falou Alice, enquanto entrava no banheiro.  
- Gente, coitada da Lily, ela estava tentando ser carinhosa! – disse Emily, defendendo a amiga, mesmo que seu risinho mostrasse seu tom sarcástico.

A ruiva fechou a cara e começou a arrumar sua bolsa.

Será que o fantasma não se tocava? Não percebia que ninguém estava prestando atenção em sua aula? Bem, somente duas pessoas realmente prestavam atenção no professor, Remo Lupin e Lílian Evans. Os dois monitores-chefes escreviam rapidamente em seus pergaminhos, fazendo um leve barulho, mas não chegava a atrapalhar o sono dos alunos.

Deixando se vencer pelo cansaço, Lílian abaixou a pena e colocou a cabeça entre os braços cruzados, observando toda a sala. Seu olhar parou na imagem de um rapaz, tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada entre os braços, sua boca estava entreaberta, como que pedindo para ser usada. Tentando não olhar para ele, ela mirou o olhar para a sua direita, onde Remo a olhava divertido.

Pegou a pena rapidamente e fingiu anotar as palavras do professor, tentando não mostrar sua face rosada, tamanha vergonha sentia. "Será que ele viu? Será que ele viu que eu estava olhando para o Tia... Potter?" pensou Lílian, aflita. O sinal avisando o término da aula soou, fazendo com que todos acordassem e fazendo uma certa ruiva suspirar aliviada, ao saber que poderia sair, sem precisar dar satisfação ao amigo.

Encontrou as amigas no corredor e tentou entrar na conversa.

Ninguém merece aula de História da Mágia! – falou Clarissa. Alice e Emily concordaram.  
- Realmente, ninguém merece História da Mágia! – disse Lílian, sem ter noção do que falava. As três garotas a encararam com surpresa e Emily logo falou:

Nem vem Lily. Você e o Remo são os únicos que ficam prestando atenção! – Lily parecendo sair do transe, corou. Ela ficou quieta todo o percurso, da sala de aula até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ouvia as amigas conversando, mas não tinha vontade de conversar, só queria descansar e pensar sobre o novo sentimento que a consumia, um sentimento avassalador, um sentimento por Tiago Potter.

Eu to com fome! – declarou Pedro, em seu tom de choramingo.  
- Vai ser um milagre o dia que você não estiver! – falou Sirius rindo. – O pior é que eu também estou com fome. Podemos ir para a cozinha!  
- Eu to dentro, apesar de agora ser hora do almoço. – falou Tiago. – Vai com a gente, Frank? – perguntou Tiago para um garoto que ocupava o quarto junto com eles, era alto, musculoso e cabelos castanhos escuros. Remo os olhava com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Eu vou estudar mais um pouco e depois desço pro almoço.- falou Remo. Se despediu de todos e quando viu que finalmente estava só, sua mente começou a trabalhar. Sua mente vagava pelo que viu na sala, seria só ilusão sua, ou Lílian Evans estava realmente admirando Tiago Potter, o garoto que ela sempre odiou? Deu um sorriso misterioso pra si mesmo, ainda descobriria o que a ruiva escondia, fosse o que fosse.

Ainda bem que não temos aula de tarde, seria o fim! – falou Alice, do banheiro. O barulho de água caindo, confirmando que ela estava tomando banho, era visível.

Sem ouvir mais nada, Lily finalmente adormeceu.

_Três pessoas passeavam no parque, que estava realmente cheio. Parecia que as famílias tinham se encontrado num só lugar, tamanha lotação. A família que acabara de chegar, destacava as outras, tamanha alegria e amor demonstravam. A mãe era ruiva e média, estava com os cabelos soltos, fazendo com que eles se esvoaçassem no ar, os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam tamanha alegria sentia. O pai era uma pessoa alegre, cabelos pretos levemente bagunçados e de estatura alta. O filho do casal era muito pequeno, estava segurando o dedo mindinho do pai e era uma mistura dos dois, tinha os cabelos rebeldes e pretos iguais ao do pai e os olhos verdes semelhantes ao da mãe. _

Sentaram em um gramado, onde era protegido por uma enorme árvore, que fazia sombra por toda aquela extensão. O homem se apoiou no tronco da árvore, fazendo com que a mulher se deitasse em seu colo. O bebê via a cena divertido e batia palmas. Minutos depois, os pais faziam coisas que alegravam o garoto.

Eram realmente uma família feliz. O filho do casal que aparentava ter um ano, brincava com as mechas ruivas do cabelo da mãe. Ria do próprio ato, enquanto os adultos soltavam carícias para si.

Ficaram se divertindo por horas e quando finalmente escureceu, o casal foi embora. O filho, agora, segurava na mão da mãe, esta, era abraçada pelo pai. Ficaram desse jeito, até chegarem em casa.

Lily acordou com uma alegria contagiante, lembrou do garotinho que deveria ser seu filho e sorriu, inconsciente. Tentou se lembrar da face de seu suposto marido, mas não conseguiu, só se lembrava que ele era estranhamente familiar. Fitou o quarto e se assustou ao ver que o almoço já passara. Tentando não se importar com o fato, fechou os olhos, tentando repassar o sonho, sem sucesso algum.

Oi gente.- falou Clarissa, se sentando ao lado de Tiago e a frente de Sirius. Os garotos acenaram com a cabeça e continuaram a se alimentar.

Oi, Remo, oi garotos. – falou uma outra voz, pórem dessa vez era Emily. Ela se sentou ao lado do namorado e deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Remo. Ele sorriu para ela e fez o mesmo. Alice e Frank estavam trocando carícias, sem se importar com o público.  
- Cadê a Lily? – perguntou Tiago, quando sentiu a ausência da ruiva. Remo pareceu se interessar nesta conversa, tentando absorver qualquer detalhe.

Ela me pareceu estranha! – falou Clarissa. – Conversou com a gente, falando que ninguém merecia História da Mágia. Estava **muito **estranha. – falou por fim, antes de pegar o cálice a sua frente e beber.

Ficou calada o resto do percurso, como se pensando em algo. – falou Emily. Remo a fitou com mais interesse. – Chegamos ao dormitório e ela simplesmente...  
- Desabou. Dormiu! – cortou Alice, não deixando a morena continuar.

Porém ela está bem? – perguntou Tiago, preocupado.  
- Creio que sim, imagino que o que ela tinha era somente cansaço! – falou Clarissa. – Graças a Deus hoje é sexta e não temos aula de tarde! – falou sorrindo. Sirius fitava a loira com admiração. Ela tinha tanto charme quando falava, gesticulava, ou quando ficava brava, que o encantava. O grupo continuou a comer, até que Sirius perguntou, fazendo com que somente Clarissa ouvisse:  
- Quer ir comigo pra Hogsmeade? Neste domingo?

Não. – respondeu Clarissa, sem se importar com a cara de estupefação que o maroto fez.

Não? – perguntou incrédulo. Ela afirmou com a cabeça, fazendo-o ficar mais sem reação. – Nunca ninguém disse não para mim.  
- Sempre existe uma primeira vez e sua primeira vez chegou! Já disse e é não. – falou ela, começando a se irritar com a insistência do maroto.  
- Não? – perguntou ele, tentando ver se aquilo era real. Alguém recusando sair com ele? Sair com o maior sedutor e garanhão de toda a escola? Aquela menina devia ser realmente louca, para não aceitar um convite de Sirius.

A loira saiu da mesa e começou a se dirigir para a porta do salão principal, Sirius se levantou rapidamente e se pôs a caminhar com Clarissa.  
- Vamos lá, Nethys. Eu sei que você quer ir comigo, só não quer assumir.- falou Sirius. Clarissa soltou uma risada fria, após ouvir as palavras do rapaz.

Some, Black. – falou ela, antes de se por a caminhar com passos rápidos, sem poder ser alcançada do maroto.  
- Mulheres! – falou o moreno com desgosto, antes de entrar novamente para o Salão Principal e continuar sua refeição que fora interrompida.

Sua pena caiu, tamanho susto levara ao ouvir a porta do quarto ser aberta violentamente. Encarou confusa a face de Clarissa, tentando decifrar algum sentimento, nada, só o que já estava bem visível, raiva.

Tentando voltar ao trabalho, ela pegou sua pena que agora se encontrava ao lado de sua cadeira e olhou novamente para Clarissa. Não contendo a curiosidade, perguntou:  
- O que houve?  
- Sirius Black! – falou a moça, com mal-humor. A ruiva finalmente entendeu e voltou aos seus afazeres.- Agora sei como você se sente, sendo perseguida por Tiago. – falou ela, para depois desabar na cama. A ruiva sorriu para si mesma e novamente se pegou lembrando do rapaz. "Meu Merlin, o que sinto por ele?" Pensou Lílian, desesperada, não prestando atenção na amiga, que desatava a falar. Suspirou cansada e continuou a fazer sua tarefa. Bufou e olhou irritada para a amiga, que novamente reclamava sobre Sirius. Levantou-se e sem dar satisfação para a amiga, saiu do quarto.

O Salão Comunal estava cheio, o devido motivo era simples: não tinham aula de tarde e tinham acabado de almoçar. Viu Emily e Remo abraçados e acenou para eles. Saiu do Salão Comunal e se pôs a andar nos corredores da escola. Como uma garota indefesa, sentiu saudades dos pais, onde podiam mimá-la e protegê-la. Sua expressão ficou séria, quando lembrou que Voldemort tornava a atacar, agora com mais freqüência e brutalidade. Seus pais podiam estar correndo perigo, a irmã que a odiava tanto, também.

Ouviu um barulho estridente e segura de si, Lily caminhou para a direita. O corredor era iluminado por vários shows de feitiços e num desses atos, a ruiva viu a silhueta de três garotos, dois azaravam e o outro recebia, indefeso. Caminhando com passos pesados, fazendo com que finalmente a atenção dos garotos fosse para ela, que se aproximou do trio. Os feitiços acabaram e os dois garotos olharam temerosos para ela.  
- POTTER! – gritou ela, cheia de fúria, após reconhecer aquele aluno. Seu coração deu um solavanco estranho e como se estivesse mil borboletas voando em seu estômago, sua respiração acelerou. – BLACK! – gritou novamente, ao perceber a presença de outro maroto. Eles se encolheram, enquanto Snape, o aluno que também foi identificado, ria divertido.

Detenção! – falou ela, um pouco mais calma. Snape saiu do local e só restou os três grifinórios. – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – falou ela, enquanto ela anotava em um pergaminho, uma espécie de caderno, só para Detenções.

Então, minha flor, quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade? – perguntou Tiago, com seu famoso sorriso galanteador. Outro solavanco em seu coração e Lily olhou finalmente para ele. Seu olhar tinha um brilho, algo como sinceridade. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento e respondeu com sua habitual forma grosseira:  
- Não, Potter. E é EVANS!

Saiu dali o mais rápido possível, sem antes ouvir a gargalhada de Sirius.

_Onze da Noite. Torre da Grifinória. Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo Ano.  
_

Já ta tudo pronto, Sirius? – perguntou Remo, temeroso.

Fiz depois de pegar uma detenção da Evans. – respondeu ele, segurando um cálice.- Ele já está vindo pra cá? – perguntou. Remo pegou um pergaminho velho e sujo do malão de Tiago.

Juro Solenemente Não Fazer Nada de Bom! – declarou ele, para logo depois, o pergaminho sem graça ir se revelando num mapa de Hogwarts.Vários pontinhos estavam no Mapa, cada um com sua etiqueta. Viu os pés de Tiago Potter se movimentarem, rumo ao Salão Comunal. – Já está sim! – falou por fim.

Ótimo!  
- Malfeito Feito! – falou Remo, o Mapa se transformou novamente num pergaminho velho. Sirius pegou um copo de água e jogou o conteúdo do cálice no copo, para depois misturar com um pouco de água. Perfeito! Parecia água de verdade. Minutos depois, Tiago entrava no quarto.  
- Onde você estava? – perguntou Sirius, tentando fazer cara de mal entendido.

Por aí. – respondeu Tiago.

O Salão Comunal está cheio? – perguntou Remo, entrando no jogo. Tiago o fitou e respondeu:  
- Não. Aliás, tenho que ir para lá, fazer tarefas. – mentiu ele, na verdade, seria igual à outra noite, pensando nela.

Vou com você, então! – falou Sirius e teve vontade de rir, ao ver a cara de surpresa em Tiago.- Porque você não bebe uma água? Aqui está muito calor! – falou ele, entregando o copo para Tiago. O moreno pegou o copo da mão do amigo e sem olhar, bebeu de uma só vez.

Sentou-se em sua cama e de repente, sentiu um sono repentino. Sem se importar com a vida, deitou na cama e logo adormeceu.

Eu não disse? Eu sabia que a minha Poção do Sono era de alta qualidade! – falou Sirius, todo cheio de si. Sem dar atenção ao amigo, Remo deitou em sua cama. Daqui a dois dias seria o passeio a Hogsmeade e como planejado, ele gostaria de contar tudo a Emily. Contar o que era e acabar de vez com a farça. Viu Sirius apagar a luz e pôde ouvir a porta ser aberta, para depois entrar Pedro e Frank, dormiu logo depois dessa visão.

Percebeu que as amigas estavam dormindo, então deixou sua mente pela pessoa que sempre odiou, agora, nem odiava tanto assim. Estava novamente pensando nele, mas agora, ela não se importava com isso. Adormeceu com a imagem dele, sorrindo para ela.

_Era um corredor, escuro, estreito e sombrio. Lílian corria, seus olhos marejados e sua face coberta de lágrimas. Ainda ouvia a voz fria do ser invisível e mais lágrimas escorriam ao se lembrar do que ele falava:  
- MATE-A! _

O corredor chegava ao fim e notou outro ser nele, os cabelos levemente bagunçados balançavam bastante. Mesmo com a escuridão, de longe podia perceber o brilho dos olhos daquele ser, era um olhar sincero, sem crueldade ou zombeteiro, apenas sincero. O brilho chegava a ofuscar sua visão de tão intenso que era, quando ela finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para reconhecer a pessoa, ela ficou sem reação. Era ele, Tiago Potter. Sem se importar, o abraçou, o abraço transmitia proteção e a ruiva estava se sentindo melhor agora.

_Segundos se passavam e para eles, uma eternidade. Ouviram uma risada maligna e logo se separam, cheios de medo e aflição. _

Lily acordou sobressaltada.Suava fria e rapidamente percebeu que sua respiração estava rápida. Céus, que raios de sonho fora aquele? Seria um sinal?

**Continua... **

**N/A –** Espero que gostem deste cap. Só avisando que esta short vai ter cinco capítulos, por isso fiz maiorzinha.. xDD

**N/A² - **A idéia desse segundo sonho com o Tiago foi da **Mariana-fan-sister**, brigadinha amiga.. Créditos para **Serena Bluemoon e Mechanical Bride**, que betaram pra mim xD. E também pra **Bi Radcliffe**, que "betou", já que ela disse que não tinha erro nenhum.. uhauaua. Obrigada pra todo mundo que comenta.. xD

Bem, explicando uma coisinha aqui.. Se vocês acham que não ficou bem claro o que o Sirius fez, aqui vai a explicação:

O Sirius deu uma Poção do Sono pro Tiago, pra ele não pensar na Lily. Ele tipo acha debochado o jeito q o Tiago pensa na Evans e não quer isso pro amigo.. Então, como o Remo pede ajuda, ele faz a Poção do Sono pra não deixar o maroto ficar no salão, pensando na Evans.  
O Sirius não quer que o amigo goste da Lily, porque como vocês conhecem, ele não se prende a mulher nenhuma, então não quer ver o amigo "preso". Na questão do Remo, ele só pede ajuda ao Sirius por questão dos estudos.

**N/A³ - **Bem, vamos aos reviews :

**Mari-Buffy –** Mariii..você já disse sim, apesar de não acreditar muito nisso.. Você também escreve muito bem ..  
Te adoroo

**Paty Felton – **A preguiça sempre nos vence hein? Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap.. xD .. Acho que o 3 cap que vai demorar a vim.. Pra mim também, nossa amizade já é especial..  
BJKS

**Lily Potter – **Acredite, eu também fiquei com dó dele..  
Que bom que gostou da fic..  
bjinhuss

**Amanda Dumbledore –** Amanda, também pensei nisso. Bem, homem é bem difícil de chorar, então Tiago Potter nem se fale, certo? Quando tava escrevendo o cápitulo, pensei em não colocar ele chorando, mas sei lá..  
Obrigada e Beijos.

**Mylla Evans – **Que bom que você gostou do primeiro cápitulo, espero que goste deste também ..  
Fico lisonjeada em saber que vc aguardará os próximos..  
XD  
Muitos Beijos!

**Lilian Black – **Pra falar a verdade Lily, nem eu sabia que podia escrever alguma coisa que prestasse. Se tenho beta? Sim..Posso mesmo contar ajuda com você? Olha que eu peço hein? Se quiser ajuda tb, pode pedir.. xD  
Beijos, lindaa!

**Mariana-fan-sister – **Ihh.. Verdade, já tinha te passado né? #) Também te adoro muito..  
bjin

**Bi Radcliffe – **Nossa.. quanta gente hein?  
Também amei te conhecer.. Também conte comigo pra qualquer coisa! XD  
Bjks


	3. A Descoberta

**Sentimentos Revelados **

**Capítulo 3 – A Descoberta**

Lílian Evans acordou cedo. Hoje seria a visita à Hogsmeade e ela teria que supervisionar os alunos. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e de seu sonho com um certo maroto. Com muito esforço, admitiu o que nunca teria coragem: gostava dele. Depois do sonho, Lily ficara pensando em vários jeitos de saber o porque, algum sentido daquele sonho e finalmente chegou a um: Gostava de Tiago Potter e ele estava em sua vida para viver junto dela e protegê-la, igual ao sonho.

Saindo de seus devaneios, entrou no banheiro, na mente, ainda pensava nele. Como agiria dali pra frente? Encararia o maroto do mesmo jeito frio e arrogante de antes? Enfraqueceria na frente dele? Não sabia, só tinha certeza que seu sentimento era verdadeiro e puro.

De repente, sua expressão ficara séria. Era hoje que Remo contaria a verdade para Emily. _Hoje. _Como a amiga agiria? Armaria o maior "barraco" na frente de todos? Fugiria do namorado igual o diabo foge da cruz? Essas perguntas vagavam pela cabeça da jovem. Desde o ano anterior, Lilían sabia que Remo era um lobisomem. Descobriu com a ajuda da Monitoria, ele sempre avisava que teria que viajar para a casa, ou por sua mãe estar doente ou porque algum parente havia falecido. Marcava os dias que teria que supervisionar os corredores sem a ajuda do amigo e eles sempre caiam em lua cheia. Ligando um ponto a outro, ela descobriu: Remo era um lobisomem. Assim como seus amigos, Lilían o ajudou e sua amizade por Remo se fortaleceu.

Sorriu quando sentiu a água morna, caindo em seu colo, aquecendo-a.

* * *

Sentiu uma coisa macia embaixo de seu corpo e ficou confuso. Não era nada igual ao sofá que já estava acostumado, será que dormira novamente em seu dormitório? Recobrou a memória e lembrou que nas duas noites anteriores ele chegava ao dormitório e quando estava a ponto de sair novamente, Sirius lhe dava algo, que ele acreditava ser água. 

"Tem alguma coisa estranha!" Pensou ele desconfiado, enquanto levantava um pouco o tronco e observava o quarto. Havia somente uma cama desocupada, que ele confirmou ser de Remo. Observou Sirius dormir e olhou desconfiado para este.

Sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente, então silenciosamente, se levantou. Caminhou a passos largos e ocos para a janela e passou a contemplar o céu afora. Virou-se assustado ao ouvir passos atrás de si e suspirou aliviado ao constatar que era somente Remo, onde acabara de sair do banheiro.  
- Bom dia! – cumprimentou.  
- Bom dia! – respondeu Tiago.- Que horas são? – perguntou com um certo interesse.  
- Seis e meia. – respondeu Remo, após verificar no relógio. Sorriu ao ver a face de incredulidade que Tiago tinha e dando os ombros, começou a se vestir.

Estava calçando o sapato, quando um novo maroto acabara de sair do banho, porém, este estava somente com uma toalha em volta de sua cintura, mostrando o tórax bem definido.  
- Fala, Pontas! – disse Sirius, no que mostrava estar bem animado.- Não está animado para a visita a Hogsmeade? – perguntou ele, enquanto começava a colocar uma calça jeans em cima de uma cueca samba canção preta. Tiago nada respondeu, terminou de calçar o sapato e olhou desconfiado para Sirius. – Onde está o Remo? – perguntou ele, ainda não descobrindo o olhar do amigo.  
- Saiu há horas! – respondeu simplesmente.-Almofadinhas, queria te fazer uma pergunta.  
- Sim?  
- O que você coloca naquela água que sempre me dá a noite? – perguntou ele, sem rodeios. Por dentro sorriu com maldade ao ver que o amigo estava no mínimo, desesperado. Permitiu que uma gargalhada fina e baixa escapasse de seus lábios, ao ver que Sirius abria e fechava a boca, sem encontrar resposta alguma. Sabia que algo estava errado e agora que havia pegado o maroto de jeito, era só aproveitar a chance e saber de toda a verdade.  
- Não, que isso. Meu caro amigo, eu nunca coloquei nenhuma coisa em sua água. Porque a pergunta? – falou Sirius, quando finalmente conseguiu falar algo.  
- Nada. Eu só pensei que _alguém_ havia colocado _algo_ em minha bebida. – Disse ele, frisando bem as palavras alguém e algo, dando um tom desconfiado, arrogante e frio. Olhou uma última vez para o amigo e logo depois saiu do quarto.

* * *

- Clarissa, acorda!  
- Hum.  
- Clarissa, é pra acordar!  
- Aham.  
- CLARISSA!  
- AHHHHH! 

Riu da face zangada e surpresa da amiga e se pôs a calçar a sandália. A loira a fitou com raiva e se levantou.  
- Bom dia, Clarissa. – disse Alice, tentando esconder o riso.  
- Bom dia, Alice. – respondeu a outra, com puro ódio. Céus, só porque era sempre a última a acordar, não significava que poderiam gritar ao seu ouvido, ou como Emily fazia, pular em sua cama.

Praguejou baixinho e se pôs a se despir. Minutos depois soltou um palavrão alto, ao se lembrar que se hoje não era seu dia de sorte, acabaria encontrando Black no caminho e ele ficaria para importuná-la, no lugar de suas amigas.

* * *

Chegou ao Salão Principal e percebeu que Emily e Lily já estavam lá. Sorrindo para as duas, se aproximou destas.  
- Bom dia, Lílian – falou ele. Ela acenou em resposta.- Bom dia, Ly – falou ele, carinhoso. A namorada sorriu agradecida e de um leve beijo em seus lábios.  
- Lílian, fiquei muito agradecida em saber que você liberou o Remo neste domingo, para podermos ficar juntos! – falou Emily, onde fez a ruiva sorrir. Lílian olhou de relance para Remo, onde percebeu que este a olhava nervoso. Deveria ser horrível para Remo, contar o que era e não saber o que o futuro aguardava. Minutos depois a ruiva observou o casal sair abraçados, em direção ao hall de entrada. Abaixou os olhos em direção ao prato e o fitou sem graça. Não estava com a mínima vontade de sair do castelo, seu desejo era ficar no Salão Comunal e ser aquecida pelo calor da lareira. 

O zelador chamou. Estava na hora deles irem e de Lílian supervisionar os alunos, em especial, Potter. Dirigiu-se para fora da escola e logo pegou uma carruagem, que já era ocupada por Remo e Emily. Sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu estômago quando viu Tiago se dirigir junto com Sirius e Pedro, para a carruagem deles.

Ah, não!- falou ela. Tarde demais, os dois marotos já entravam e se acomodavam na carruagem. Os olhou com cara feia e se lembrou que faltava Clarissa e Alice, quando saia de seu dormitório; a última ainda tentava acordar a loira.

A carruagem começava a se mover e o silêncio era incomodo nesta. Remo e Emily trocavam carícias, sem se importar com os outros habitantes. Lílian olhava para a paisagem afora, enquanto Sirius e Tiago não se mexiam e Pedro comia algo. Tiago ainda não descupara o amigo por ter colocado algo em sua bebida, mesmo ele negando sempre.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e o clima ainda era o mesmo; Emily parecendo notar o desconforto de todos, parou as carícias com Remo.  
- Onde será que a Alice e a Clarissa estão? – perguntou a morena, tentando iniciar uma conversa.  
- Devem estar em uma outra carruagem! – falou Lilían, depois de parar de fitar a paisagem e olhar a amiga, percebendo que esta tentava iniciar uma conversa. – Acho que com certeza conseguiram chegar a tempo de pegar alguma carruagem. – disse Lily por fim, antes de novamente fitar o emblema afora.

A conversa encerrou ali e nenhuma outra se iniciou.Deu um suspiro de alívio quando descia da carruagem, pois acabaram de chegar a Hogsmeade. Muitos alunos já se encontravam lá e como Lily sabia que Emily ficaria com Remo, para uma conversa séria, esperou as amigas, perto das novas carruagens que vinham aparecendo na estrada.

Com muita paciência, esperou longos minutos a chegada de Alice e Clarissa. Sorrindo, se dirigiu para a carruagem que acabara de chegar, trazendo dentro de si duas bruxas. Caminharam em silêncio pela rua transitada de gente e pararam em frente a Floreios e Borrões. Sem muito entusiasmo, Clarissa acompanhou as outras, que compravam tintas, pergaminhos novos, penas e vários outros materiais.

* * *

- Onde você quer ir, Emily?  
- Podemos ir para o Correio? Tenho que enviar uma carta para mamãe! – respondeu ela. Remo sorriu e acompanhou a namorada ao Correio Coruja. 

Ficaram lá por volta de vinte minutos, tempo suficiente de Emily mandar a carta.  
- Pronto, Remo. Agora podemos ir ao Três Vassouras, para você me dizer o que é tão importante. – Emily falou, fazendo com que Remo novamente ficasse nervoso. Merlin, porque àquela hora tinha que chegar?

Chegaram ao Três Vassouras e Remo, se possível, estava tremendo. Não sabia como a namorada reagiria. Sentaram em uma mesa afastada e Emily percebeu que o assunto era sério. Viu Rosmerta, a filha da dona, que deveria estar no quinto ano, se dirigir a eles. Sorrindo, pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas. Encarou Remo e esperou que ele começasse.  
- Emily, o que tenho para lhe dizer é algo muito sério.- encarou a namorada e uma enorme covardia tomou conta de si. Suspirou e continuou, vacilante. – Eu sou...  
- Olha a cerveja! – falou Rosmerta, interrompendo a conversa. Remo a olhou com um misto de raiva, alegria, ódio, alívio.  
- O que iria me dizer, Remo? – perguntou Emily, quando a bruxa saiu.  
- Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você! – disse Remo. E era verdade; amava aquela mulher com muita paixão que lhe chegava a doer.- Eu te amo, Emily. - Depois de ter sido interrompido, ele perdera a coragem. Não conseguiria começar de novo, sua coragem se esvaziara, assim como o nervosismo.

Emily o encarou sorrindo e depois de beber um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, respondeu:  
- Também te amo, Remo.

* * *

- Nós vamos ao Três Vassouras, ok?- perguntou Clarissa. Lilían apenas assentiu com a cabeça e viu Alice e Clarissa saírem juntas, para se divertirem.  
"Até que seria bom não ser monitora-chefe!" Pensou ela. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento atrevido. 

Caminhou para um banco e se sentou neste. Tentou ver algo estranho, uma briga entre alunos, alunos correndo. Nada. Xingou baixinho. Se teria que trabalhar, pelo menos teria quer ter trabalho, não uma coisa sem graça como aquela.

Olhou com nojo para o trio que acabara de passar: Malfoy, Lestrange e Black. Viu Snape vagar pela rua transitada de alunos, porém, ele estava só. Uma enorme sensação de pena tomou conta de seu coração e ficou a fitar o sonserino.

Ficar ali por volta de vinte minutos, não era nada legal. Lily já estava pedindo paciência a todos os magos e nada fazia com que o passeio terminasse. Entre os vinte minutos, ela só chamara a atenção de três alunos do terceiro ano, que corriam e a ruiva tinha a leve sensação que poderiam cair a qualquer hora. Com uma enorme impaciência, começou a caminhar. Viu Frank se dirigir com um buquê de flores para o Três Vassouras e sorriu para si mesma. Todos os conhecidos estavam juntos, Frank e Alice, Remo e Emily, Clarissa e algum rapaz que ela sempre arranjara na hora.Ela não, ela estava só.  
- Oi, Lily! - falou uma voz atrás de si. Já conhecendo a voz tão bem, se virou e sorriu ao ver a face de seu amigo, Amus Diggory.  
- Oi, Amus! – respondeu ela. Amus Diggory era um amigo e tanto. Mesmo ele sempre querendo algo a mais na amizade, Lily o tinha só como amigo. Virara amiga dele pelo simples fato dele também ser monitor-chefe.  
- Trabalho chato, né? – perguntou ele, carrancudo.  
- Muito! – respondeu ela, em tom de cansaço.

* * *

Olhou com interesse para a porta que acabara de abrir. Viu Clarissa e Alice entraram por esta e sorriu para si mesmo. Agora a festa seria boa! Caminhou e agradeceu ao ver que elas continuavam em pé, escolhendo uma das mesas. Postou-se ao lado da loira e abraçou-a, na cintura. A loira que até o momento não percebera, o repeliu com toda a força, fazendo-o balançar, mas não cair. As bruxas a olhavam com puro ódio e inveja. _Céus! _Sabia que ter Sirius Black abraçado a sua cintura era tudo, mas para ela, não era nada. 

Com uma enorme irritação, viu Tiago a olhar divertido e teve vontade de dar o dedo do meio, tamanha raiva sentia. Caminhou para uma mesa vazia e sentou-se no banco. Com irritação, chamou Alice pela mão, já que a amiga ainda continuava no local, tamanho o choque.

O que teria feito para ele ficar em seu pé? Não podia, sabia que não pecara tanto para receber algo assim!

* * *

Caminhava ao lado de Amus, estavam conversando banalidades e o que Lily mais queria era sair dali. Merda. Amus não era nenhum mala, mas quando se entusiasmava –como agora- era impossível controlá-lo. 

Viu um grupo de sonserinos implicarem com alunos da Lufa-Lufa e aliviada, rumou para lá. Quando estava perto o bastante, pegou seu caderninho de anotações e enfrentou a face dos alunos.

Matthew Payton,Michael Zanatta e Miguel Sokins, DETENÇÃO! – eles a olharam de cima a baixo e criaram caras maldosas.  
- Quem você pensa que é, sangue-ruim? – perguntou a voz de um dos garotos, que parecia ser de Michael Zanatta.  
- Ela é monitora-chefe! – falou Amus, que agora se encontrava ao lado da ruiva. Ela lhe sorriu agradecida e a face do rapaz se tornou rosada.  
- Sei. – disse ele, começando a se afastar junto com os outros dois.  
- Obrigada. – disse ela, quando eles já haviam ido. Ele novamente ficou rosado e embaraçado, murmurou algo.  
- Bem, eu vou indo. – disse ele, começando a andar.- Tchau, Lily! – disse ele, quando já estava mais ou menos longe.

Sentou-se em um banco e viu o movimento da rua. Assustada, viu o grupo de sonserinos, que ainda pouco aplicava uma bela de uma detenção, se dirigir à ela, com sorriso maliciosos. Tentou se levantar, mas nada. Parecia que suas pernas haviam desaparecido, ela simplesmente não conseguia andar.

Encarando temerosa, viu eles andarem com mais pressa ao seu encontro. Fechou os olhos, quando viu que sua visão começava a embaçar. Abriu os olhos com medo, e só o que viu foi uma camiseta preta com um pouquinho da gravata prata e verde.

"Mexa-se" dizia sua mente, porém, seu corpo nada fazia. Tinha que mostrar que era uma excelente grifinória e, acima de tudo, uma monitora-chefe. Sentiu braços a apertarem e novamente fechou os olhos.

Andavam que não parava mais, parecia que ninguém tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Não chorava mais, sabia que a dor só seria pior. Viu algo sair do Três Vassouras e com um sorriso aliviado, gritou:  
- POTTER!

* * *

- POTTER! 

Olhou para frente, a procura de quem havia gritado seu nome. Conhecia aquela voz. Viu somente um grupo de sonserinos que levavam algo nos braços. Sem se importar, observou aquele grupo, que por incrível que pareça, carregavam algo vermelho.

_Lily! _Sua mente gritou. Era ela que havia o chamado e era ela que estava sendo levada.

Tiago correu até os sonserinos. Seus pés iam à maior velocidade capacitada. Seu coração estava a mil.  
- Carga grande, não? E frágil também. – disse ele, quando alcançou todos.  
- Ninguém te chamou aqui, Potter. – Um dos sonserinos tapou a boca de Lilían, mas ela conseguiu resmungar.  
- Olha! Ele fala! - Tiago disse, irônico.  
- Potter, mesmo sendo inimigos, se é isso que você quer, eu divido ela com voc...

Zanatta, o chefão do grupo, não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois um enorme soco foi projetado em seu rosto. Sentiu Lily se esvaziar de seu braço, quando sentiu um golpe em seu estômago. Olhou para os lados ajuda de ajuda e viu que seus amigos já haviam corrido.  
- Limpe sua boca antes de falar da Lílian, ouviu bem? – ameaçou Tiago.  
- Você vai se arrepender disso, Potter.  
- Ai, que meda! – debochou ele, fingindo estar tremendo.  
O sonserino abriu a boca para responder algo, mas Tiago cortou-o.  
- Está esperando o quê? Você não vai embora, não?  
O garoto abriu a boca e saiu de lá. Aliviada, Lilían o abraçou.  
- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!- Ela não percebeu, mas beijou-lhe a bochecha. Num centro quase perto da boca. – Nem sei como lhe agradecer. – falou ela, na verdade ela havia percebido sim, mas não se importava. Estava muito agradecida com o garoto.  
- Não precisa, Lily. Você está bem? – perguntou ele, com um quê de preocupação.  
- Eu estou sim. – Ela sorriu angelicamente e seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilharam de um modo infantil. Com a face rosada, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Tiago. Tentando parecer indiferente, ele sorriu. Queria acorrentar a sensação que viera em si quando sentiu os lábios de Lily sobre sua bochecha.

Surpreso, viu Lily começar uma conversa, lógico, sobre banalidades. Sorriu por dentro, não era assim que queria começar uma amizade, mas pelo menos tudo estava dando certo. Andavam um ao lado do outro e muita gente se surpreendia quando via os dois, juntos.

Já estavam conversando há meia hora e pelo que Lily percebeu, ele era um ótimo amigo. Estavam chegando a uma espécie de bosque, onde o interior deste era escuro e arrepiante.

Algo atingiu uma árvore, um feitiço talvez. Viraram rápidos e assustados e para seu horror, viram dois homens encapuzados, vestidos de preto.  
- Comensais! – falou Lily, assustada. A única sorte deles era que os comensais ainda não tinham o visto.

Com passos silenciosos, os dois ficaram atrás de uma enorme árvore. Pegaram suas varinhas e dispararam feitiços, imobilizando os dois. Correndo, saíram dali o mais depressa possível. Hogsmeade inteira estava calma. Nada. Nenhum comensal da morte.

Encararam-se confusos e deram os ombros. Sabiam que havia algo errado, mas agora, não queriam pensar em nada.  
- Acho que vou voltar para Hogwarts! – anunciou Lily. Tiago a encarou e respondeu:  
- Eu vou junto!  
- Er... Tudo bem! – disse ela, nervosa.

Caminharam em silêncio na maioria da caminhada para Hogwarts, quando falavam era algo curto e banal. Com suspiros de alívios, chegaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
- Acho que vou subir! – disse a ruiva.  
- Ok. – respondeu ele, se sentando em uma poltrona qualquer. – Amigos? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão.  
- Amigos! – falou Lily, apertando a mão de Tiago. Ela sorriu e foi contribuída por ele, logo depois, subiu ao dormitório.

* * *

Encarava o namorado a sua frente. Já era noite e desde que chegara de Hogsmeade, Remo a trouxera para ali. Tamborilando os dedos na mesa da sala dos monitores, encarou novamente o namorado. 

Ele estava nervoso, obviamente por algum motivo. Confusa por saber que ele nunca perdia a calma – o que agora estava acontecendo – mirou a paisagem afora.  
- Bem, antes de tudo, quero lhe dizer que mesmo não sabendo da sua escolha, eu te amo. – falou ele, fazendo Emily virar sua atenção para ele novamente.  
- Não estou te entendo, Remo, te amo também. – respondeu ela. Viu ele respirar fundo e responder.  
- Emily, eu sou um lobisomem!

**Continua... **

**N/A –** Bem.. eu espero que vocês gostem desse cápitulo.. demorou mais chegou..Créditos para Quel que sempre beta pra mim e que me suporta tds os dias..Créditos para Amanda Dumbledore que tb betou esse cap! XD...créditos pra Patii..

**Helty – **Oie..  
Que bom que tá gostando da fic ... Tb gosto de T/L! xD  
É, a Lílian realmente está cedendo pro Tiago..

Beijos

**Bi Radcliffe –** Biaaa..  
Que bom que gostou do cap. Bem, piro que é verdade, podemos dizer que tem bastante reviews! XD  
Se vc entrasse no msn eu dava o cap pra vc betar, mas... Tb achei muito feio p que o Sirius fez..Olha, o Remo pediu ajuda dele pq não queria ver o Tiago prejudicado com os estudos, acho que em questão de como fazer a poção não foi não.. O Sirius é bastante inteligente então, lógico que vai saber fazer uma poção de sono, né? XD  
Acho que vc vai gostar desse cap pq compensa o Ti e a Lílian.  
Beijocas

**Mari-Buffy – **MARIII.. as vezes enche esse ff, né? Mas nem liga!  
Que bom que tá gostando da fic..Tadinho mesmo, caindo nas armadilhas do Sirius.. hehehe  
Tb amo sua fic e vc sabe disso! XD  
Bjss

**Paty Felton – **PATIIII.. devo te agradecer, garças a vc eu consegui ter idéias suficientes para terminar esse cap.  
Amo sua fic! Lógico que vou comentar nela, nem precisa agradecer  
bjinhus

**Mariana-fan-sister –** AMOREEE...  
Lógico que vc tem, sempre te mando os caps.. uhauuaha  
Tb te amoo..

Bjinhuus

**Mylla Evans –** Ahh.. sorrindo envergonhada  
Sem problemas..Que bom que achou lindo esse cap..  
uhahauhauhaa.. só o Voldie mesmo pra estragar!  
Tb te adoro mto!  
Beijinhos

**Mechanical Bride –** OI..  
Sempre que precisar te peço uma ajudinha ok? Pode contar com a minha tb! XD  
bjinhuus linda

**Amanda Dumbledore –** Que bom que achou o cap bem desenvolvido. Espero que ache esse tb! XD  
Verdade, dá muita raiva.. nem sei pq engole os travessões, só sei que engole..Nem sei como foi que alguns apareceram, sorte mesmo..Já li essa fic sim!  
Na hora nem me toquei nisso, mas agora que disse é verdade, quase todas as fics T/L tem sonhos futuros.  
Espero não ter demorado de atualizar neste cap!

Beijos  
**  
**

**PS: **Lembrando que os créditos são para Paty Felton.

"Tiago correu até os sonserinos. Seus pés iam à maior velocidade capacitada. Seu coração estava a mil.  
- Carga grande, não? E frágil também. – disse ele, quando alcançou todos.  
- Ninguém te chamou aqui, Potter. – Um dos sonserinos tapou a boca de Lilían, mas ela conseguiu resmungar.  
- Olha! Ele fala! - Tiago disse, irônico."

Isso td eh da mente brilhante da Patii.. então, créditos à ela.


	4. Sentimentos Revelados

**Sentimentos Revelados**

Capítulo 4 – Sentimentos Revelados

_O amor quando se revela,  
Não se sabe revelar.  
Sabe bem olhar p'ra ela,  
Mas não lhe sabe falar._  
**  
**Um silêncio constrangedor surgiu na sala, fazendo a atmosfera ficar pesada. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Brincando com seus sentimentos? Ou será que aquilo era um teste de fidelidade?

Olhou para sua frente, onde o namorado se encontrava. Estava de olhos fechados e a cabeça abaixada, os dedos longos se encontravam no ouvido, como querendo tampá-los, para não ouvir algo ruim. Oh, meu Merlin, pensou ela, então é verdade? Ele não está mentindo e é realmente um lobisomem?****

Levantou-se vacilante e andou até o moreno. O ato a seguir foi um abraço; abraçou-o com força, protegendo-o de toda a dor causada por aquela revelação. De pouco em pouco, Remo levantou a cabeça e fitou-a. Ela estava sorrindo, demonstrando todo seu amor.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou Remo, enquanto lhe fitava os olhos. – Tem certeza que não quer correr nenhum perigo ou ameaça?  
- Sim, Remo. Eu o amo mais do que tudo e não será uma revelação que irá afetar nosso amor! – confirmou ela, sorrindo. Ele pegou-lhe as mãos e as beijou levemente. Ela se acomodou em seu colo e ficou ali, brincando com o cabelo.

- Ainda lembro como se fosse hoje como aconteceu. – falou ele, com uma voz triste.– Eu tinha três anos de idade e era noite de lua cheia. Meus pais haviam brigado novamente e para me salvar de suas gritarias, fugi, para a floresta. – continuou.- O local era sombrio e sujo, corria chorando e não queria parar, até que eu ouvi, ouvi o uivo.- uma nota de tristeza foi vista nessa hora e Emily fitou a paisagem afora.- Não sabendo o que era, novamente eu corri. Até que o encontrei. Uma criatura feia, peluda, selvagem. Ele não notara minha presença, mas com o impacto, dei um grito, o que lhe focou a atenção.- Emily voltou-lhe a atenção e o mirou com tristeza.- O momento foi rápido, mas ainda me lembro. Ele chegou perto o bastante e me mordeu. Dei outro grito após o acontecido, porém, já estava feito.- terminou ele, acariciando novamente a mão da namorada.  
- Oh, Remo.

Estavam todas reunidas, menos uma, Emily. Alice estava na cama de Clarissa e soltava risos, enquanto escutava o que a loira tinha a dizer. Lily estava em sua cama, enquanto tentava fazer sua tarefa. Bufou e as encarou.

- Será que dá de eu fazer minha tarefa? – perguntou com raiva. As amigas a olharam e soltaram risinhos.  
- Bem, antes queríamos perguntar uma coisa. – falou Alice.  
- Fala. – respondeu ela, distraída.  
- É verdade que você estava caminhando com o Tiago? – perguntou Clarissa, com um sorriso no rosto. A ruiva sentiu sua face queimar e derrubou a pena no colchão, em propósito de se abaixar para esconder a face avermelhada. Quando se sentiu preparada, ergueu o rosto e encontrou a face das amigas. Alice a olhava divertida e Clarissa com um sorriso maroto.  
- Oras, vocês não vão acreditar nessa façanha, vão?– perguntou incerta, fugindo da pergunta.

- Não sei. Como não é uma façanha, acreditamos! – exclamou Clarissa, ainda sorrindo.  
- Ela está vermelha, tá vendo, Alice?

- Aham... Estranho, né? Será que ela está brava por algum motivo? Ou será vergonha? - ao dizer "vergonha", ela virou-se pra Lílian com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Lily, é melhor não desviar da resposta, viu? – falou Alice, se aproximando da ruiva e apertando-lhe as bochechas.  
- Assuma, Lily. Você gosta dele! – falou Clarissa, confiante. A ruiva sentiu seu estômago revirar e fez cara feia.  
- Eu? Gostar do Potter? – perguntou, fingindo cara feia. Não esperou resposta e continuou.- Não gosto daquele ser miserável que se acha o tal. Eu não gosto do Potter!- falou ela, com força de voz.Sua mente gritava a mil:_ Mentira, mentira_!  
- Lily, não tenha medo. Pode nos contar, nós já sabemos a verdade. – falou Alice, com uma piscadela.  
- EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! – gritou ela, com fúria. Que belas amigas fora arranjar, hein? Ainda não era o momento de confessar a elas que gostava de Tiago Potter, sua mente ainda estava confusa, mesmo já sabendo que o amava.  
- Ok, Lily. Se não quer contra, não conta! – falou Alice, com uma pontinha de raiva. – Vamos esquecer isso e vamos jantar? – perguntou mais calma.  
- Sim! – respondeu Lily. A ruiva se levantou da cama e foi se dirigindo para fora do dormitório. – Vocês não vêm? – perguntou já na porta, onde notou que nenhuma amiga a acompanhava.  
- Vamos sim! – falou Clarissa, indo junto com Alice até a porta do dormitório.

O Salão Principal estava lotado de gente. Alunos do segundo ano correndo, vozes altas e alegres. Com muito esforço, conseguiram sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória. Viram Emily e Remo sentados juntos, irradiando um amor sem limites, e Lílian sorriu para eles. Então estava tudo certo, pensou ela, nada de barraco ou brigas! Sorriu com o pensamento e com a alegria dos amigos, começou a se alimentar.

Temerosa, viu Tiago e Sirius entrando pela porta de carvalho. Eles se sentaram perto do casal e Lílian viu, que Tiago piscara para ela. Encabulada e meio surpresa, encarou o rapaz. Sim. Ela havia apertado sua mão, dizendo serem amigos, mas como? Como conseguiria ser amiga dele? Logo de Tiago Potter? Sabia que sua reputação iria desmoronar, e pior de tudo, as pessoas iriam começar a comentar.

Sua atenção voltou á pergunta de Clarissa. Será que elas haviam visto eles andando? Confusa, encarou o prato e ficou tentando imaginar como ela pudera ver tal ato. Saindo de seus pensamentos, olhou ao redor, confusa, encarou Pedro - que estava um pouco separado dos Marotos - onde passava a mão freqüentemente no braço, com uma leve irritação. Notando o olhar para si, Pedro se virou e sorriu, sem graça.

Balançando a cabeça, voltou a fitar o prato. Levantou-se minutos depois, a desculpa? Trabalhos de Monitoria! Percebendo o ato de Lily, Tiago também se levantou. Clarissa e Alice encaravam a cena divertida, enquanto a ruiva, andava para fora do salão. Clarissa observou Tiago sair do salão e sentiu um aperto no coração. Não gostava dele, sentia uma sensação deliciosa a respeito de Sirius. Não saberia explicar para ninguém o que sentia quando via Lily e Tiago juntos, era algo estranho, doloroso.

_Quem quer dizer o que sente  
Não sabe o que há de dizer.  
Fala: parece que mente...  
Cala: parece esquecer..._

"Talvez seja apenas magoa, em saber que ele escolheu ela, ao invés de mim!" pensou a loira."Mas isso é passado, apenas passado". Observando com calma, fitou o homem de sua vida, Sirius Black."Como o destino é traiçoeiro, hein?" pensou, sarcástica." Meses atrás, sentia raiva, raiva de ser perseguida por alguém tão insistente. Semanas depois, amizade, me tornei amiga de alguém completamente...tarado, insano, doido, legal. Dias seguintes, me apaixonei por alguém próximo à ele, seu melhor amigo. Hoje, sinto ciúmes, ao saber que ele desistira de mim e saber que minha amiga, finalmente abaixou as armas. Um ciúme de saber que não terei mais o momento de ver que alguém está loucamente desesperado para sair comigo. É um ciúme estranho e um tanto quanto possessivo!" pensou ela, tristemente.

Amava Sirius com todas as forças, mas o ciúme, ia além das fronteiras. Um ciúme doentio, maior que seu ser, em saber que tinha alguém na palma da mão, alguém que se humilhava por seu ser, alguém como Tiago Potter.

Esquecendo de tudo, levantou-se e caminhou. Caminhou para onde seus pés queriam, caminhou em busca de uma felicidade perdida, em busca de carinho que nunca tivera. Mal sabia que um par de olhos azul escuros, a fitava preocupado.

"Um lugar para desaparecer! Um lugar simples, um lugar calmo." Pensou ela, passando por um corredor. "Um lugar para desaparecer! Um lugar simples, um lugar calmo". Pensou novamente. "Um lugar para desaparecer! Um lugar simples, um lugar calmo". Pensou já emburrada e se sentiu feliz quando viu a aparição de uma porta, a Sala Precisa.

Entrou depressa nesta, e como um pedido, pediu para a porta sumir. Olhou em volta e sorriu orgulhosa ao ver que ela era mobiliada por coisas simples, porém, calmas. Azul, para Clarissa, era uma cor instigante, magnífica, calma, relaxante...

Sentando-se em um sofá - cama, mergulhou seu pensamento na imagem de Sirius. Bem, sabia como muitos, que amor, era algo tolo, incrível, engraçado. Você se sente a pessoa mais idiota, leve, feliz do mundo quando está a amar, pelo simples fato de só pensar nela. Clarissa estaria assim? Amor, um sentimento tão tolo! Um sentimento habitado por Clarissa, onde seu maior erro fora amar, amar Sirius Black.

Levantando-se minutos depois, caminhou para uma parede deserta, com o pensamento em uma janela, esta se formou. Olhou com interesse para o céu afora, uma linda e impotente lua minguante iluminava a Floresta Proibida e a cabana de Hagrid. As estrelas ali presentes davam um leve contraste ao céu.

Olhando com curiosidade e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo uma dor imensa dentro do peito, o céu começou a chorar, assim como ela. Foram gotas grossas, porém, únicas. Assim como as suas lágrimas. Ela respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu conter. As lágrimas constantemente teimosas rolaram no seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que uma fina e intensa garoa se formava lá fora.

Limpando o caminho de lágrimas bruscamente, deu um sorriso fraco ao se lembrar de algo.

**FLASHBACK**

- Emily, você tem que entender que homem é homem, tudo igual! – disse Alice, em tom de alerta. – Independente se ele é o Remo ou não.  
- Devemos te ensinar as dez...  
- Cinco, pelo amor de Merlin! – murmurou Emily, desesperada, interrompendo Clarissa. Esta resmungou algo.  
- Ok, cinco razões para não confiar em um maroto – Iniciou Lílian.  
- Primeiro: Quando tiver certeza que gosta de qualquer maroto, nunca, eu disse nunca, demonstre isso! – Falou Alice. – Ele facilmente irá te descartar, pois saberá que é uma vítima fácil.  
- Mesmo sendo o Remo? – perguntou Emily.  
- Minha cara. – começou Clarissa. – Mesmo sendo ele, lembre-se que o Remo também é um...  
- Maroto – cortou Lílian. A loira adquiriu uma leve tonalidade avermelhada em suas bochechas, mostrando o quanto estava brava com a interrupção das amigas.  
- Segundo: Nunca chore por um maroto, mesmo ele não sabendo do seu ato, poderá descobrir e ficar com um ego maior do que tudo!  
- Meninas, o Remo não é assim! – exclamou Emily, defendendo o maroto.  
- Eu sei, Emy. – disse Lily. – Isso não é só para você! É pra Clari, pra Lice...  
- Pra Lily! – cortou Clarissa, dando o troco. Triunfante, viu as orelhas de Lily ficarem vermelhas, o que significava: vergonha.  
- Se você estiver insinuando que eu gosto do Potter, pode descartar essa idéia absurda! – falou Lily, com raiva.  
- Ok, gente. Continuando...Terceiro: Nunca acredite num "Eu te Amo!" vindo de qualquer maroto. Ele só estará brincando com seus sentimentos, onde o objetivo é você falar as mesmas palavras!  
- Mas e se ele estiver falando a verdade? – perguntou Emily com um aperto no coração. Imaginando a cena com dor, pensou: Remo falando que a amava, ela retribuindo as palavras e horas depois, descobre que o maroto mentira para ela.  
- Digamos que o Remo pode até falar a verdade, agora o Sirius... – falou Lílian, deixando a frase no ar e dando uma piscadela para Clarissa, que bufou entre os dentes.  
- Eu sou a única civilizada desta casa? – perguntou Alice, retomando a atenção para si.  
- Lice, brigada, mas acho que três já ta bom! – exclamou Emily. – Eu to começando a ficar com dor de cabeça com tanta razão para não confiar em um maroto. – terminou ela, deitando em sua cama. Merlin. Porque fora contar para elas que estava amando Remo? A ruiva, que estava sentada em sua própria cama, deitou sobre esta e se cobriu. O ato foi seguido por Alice e Clarissa.  
- Boa noite, Em. – disse Lily. – Boa noite, Lice. – A amiga retribui com um aceno. – Noite, Clah. – a loira resmungou algo entre as cobertas.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Um lindo sorriso escapou de seus lábios, ao que não seguira a segunda razão. Olhando para a linda chuva que caia afora, caminhou para a saída da sala, onde a parede estava deserta. Uma porta de carvalho se formou em frente da loira e esta sorriu agradecida.

Olhando por cima dos ombros, notou com raiva, que ele continuava a persegui-lo. Bufou alto e entrou na Sala dos Monitores. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, enquanto fechava os olhos. Ouviu os passos de Potter, e abriu as fendas verdes esmeralda, fitando o maroto.  
- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntou, mal humorada.  
- Eu? – se fingiu de mal entendido. Sorrindo por dentro, viu a ruiva bufar, Merlin, como amava aquela mulher, e admitia, ela ficava simplesmente mais bela quando estava brava.  
- Sim, você, Potter! – O moreno se aproximou perigosamente da cadeira, e murmurou sensualmente ao ouvido da ruiva:  
- Você! – Lílian imediatamente ficou vermelha, enquanto olhava para o moreno. Era brincadeira dele, não? Estava certa com seus sentimentos sobre ele, mas de fato, digamos que ele não tinha o direito de brincar com ela, não desse jeito. Empurrou-o levemente para não machucá-lo, deu uma risada forçada enquanto continuava a fitar o maroto.  
- Potter, eu tenho mais coisa para fazer, se você não percebeu.  
- Perceber até posso ter percebido, mas a sua beleza prende o meu olhar à você! – falou ele, com a voz rouca. Sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima a da ruiva, sorriu ao ver o efeito que suas palavras fizera nela.  
- Lily. – ela o olhou com atenção – Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que a amo de verdade? Um amor eterno, onde o meu maior desejo é ficar com você, abraçá-la nos momentos tristes, protegê-la nos difíceis, amá-la sempre. Quero estar com você na eternidade. – um olhar carinhoso foi dirigido à ela, enquanto seus olhos castanhos escuros, fitavam-na com o medo da resposta obscura.  
- Potter, será que diz a verdade? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz.  
- De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento.  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.

Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar seu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.

E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama

Eu possa dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.

- Isso é o ...  
- Sim, Lily. Soneto de Fidelidade, de Vinícius de Moraes. – falou Tiago, cortando Lily. Ela o olhou admirada.  
- Você conhece um poema trouxa?  
- Conheci especialmente para você! – falou ele. - Eu te amo, Lily. Mas do que o meu coração manda, mas do que este castelo enorme. Eu te amo, Lily. Um amor que nunca senti por alguém, pois só com você, soube o que é amar, um amor doloroso, por saber que você nada quer comigo, um amor sonhador, um amor como o meu. Eu te amo, Lily. – nos olhos verdes esmeralda da ruiva, era possível encontrar várias lágrimas, mostrando o quanto estava emocionada.  
- Também te amo, _Tiago_!

Lentamente, se levantaram e se aproximaram um dos outros. Com carinho, Tiago abraçou a cintura de Lily, enquanto ela colocava suas mãos em seu pescoço. O gosto dos lábios de Tiago sobre o dela, era único. Pedindo permissão, passou sua língua sobre o lábio da ruiva, sem hesitar, esta, abriu o lábio. As línguas se encontraram e se enroscaram com sofreguidão, querendo demonstrar há quanto tempo queriam aquilo.

_Ah! Mas se ela adivinhasse,  
Se pudesse ouvir o olhar,  
E se um olhar lhe bastasse  
P'ra saber que a estão a amar!_

Quem encontrasse Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter naquele ato, com certeza duvidaria de sua saúde mental. Nem eles mesmos acreditavam que isso era verdade, porém, gostaram da sensação. Os dois pareciam não se importar e pensar em nada naquele momento, só no beijo; no beijo que os uniam. Não se importavam com o futuro, mas sim, de estarem juntos para sempre.

Correndo entre os corredores de Hogwarts, finalmente chegou à entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
- Senha, por favor! – falou a Mulher Gorda.  
- Geléia de mocotó. – falou Sirius, enquanto entrava rapidamente pelo retrato que acabava de abrir.

Olhou para o local deserto, chegou à escada do Dormitório Masculino num segundo e pulando de dois em dois degraus, pôde chegar rapidamente ao dormitório. Encarando o quarto completamente bagunçado, se dirigiu – agora mais calmo – para um malão levemente desarrumado. Pegou um pergaminho totalmente sujo, onde quem veria pela primeira vez, com certeza o jogaria no lixo imediatamente.  
- Juro Solenemente Não Fazer Nada de Bom! – declarou ele, para logo depois, o pergaminho sem graça ir se revelando num mapa de Hogwarts. Vários pontinhos estavam no Mapa, cada um com sua etiqueta. Com um sorriso maroto, olhou com interesse para o local onde duas pessoas se encontravam: Sala dos Monitores. Os dois pontinhos estavam pertos demais, ainda sorrindo, leu em pensamento: Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans. Ele não conseguiu encontrar a garota no mapa. Tinha certeza que ela estava dentro do castelo, pois quando saiu, foi para o lado contrário da saida para os jardins. Ela só poderia estar em um lugar: a Sala Precisa. Sorrindo, colocou o mapa no bolso e se dirigiu para o local, precisava encontrar ela, precisava falar tudo o que sentia, precisava...

Separaram-se por causa da falta de fôlego, porém, segundos depois, as línguas voltaram a se encontrar. Deu um selinho em Lily ao terminar o beijo, e sentou numa cadeira, fazendo a ruiva sentar sobre seu colo.  
- Lily, você aceita namorar comigo?  
- Sim, Tiago. Aceito!  
- Acho que temos que dar a notícia para algumas pessoas! – disse ele, lhe piscando o olho direito. Lílian se levantou e este gesto foi seguido, segundos depois, por Tiago. De mãos dadas, saíram sorrindo da sala.

Os corredores estavam mal iluminados, deveria ser por volta de nove e meia, onde todos já deveriam estar no salão comunal, ou, na sua própria cama. Sem se importar com o fato, ambos se deixaram levar para o caminho de sua Sala. O retrato da Mulher Gorda sorriu para eles, quando vira as mãos dadas.  
- Finalmente se acertaram, hein? – perguntou ela, sorrindo marota. As faces dos dois jovens se tornaram vermelhas. Lily falou a senha e o retrato se abriu. Uma pequena quantidade de alunos estava no local, estes, se assustaram veementes ao ver os dois de mãos dadas. As garotas olhavam Lily com uma expressão de inveja e nojo. Sem se importar com o fato, caminhou junto com o namorado, para perto de Alice e Frank, Emily e Remo.  
- Não precisam dizer nada, já entendemos! – falou Remo, tranqüilizando os dois. Emily abafou uma risada enquanto era repreendida por um olhar de Lily.  
- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Tiago, olhando ao redor.  
- Não sabemos, acho que foi se acertar com uma pessoa. – disse Emily, sorrindo. Lily também sorriu.

Fechando o mapa do maroto e colocando-o novamente no bolso da calça, fingiu esbarrar na pessoa.   
- Andando por este corredor perigoso, Nethys?  
- Seu louco, quase me mata de susto! – exclamou brava. Ele a segurou pelo pulso.  
- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – disse sincero, ainda segurando-lhe o pulso.  
- Tudo bem! – falou ela, sentindo um calafrio ao ver a mão de Sirius entorno de seu pulso. Com a outra mão, tirou a mão do maroto sobre a sua pele, cortando o contato de seu corpo. Logo depois, começou a caminhar, para fora da escola.

Mesmo de costas, sabia que Sirius acompanhava-a com os olhos azuis escuros sobre si. Sorrindo, notou que este ficara surpreso ao perceber que a loira realmente sairia para a chuva afora.

Abrindo a enorme porta de carvalho, saiu para a noite afora. A chuva, nunca estivera mais bonita como naquele dia. Gotas suaves caíram sobre seu corpo, quando Clarissa andou mais alguns passos. Minutos depois, sua roupa começava a ficar grudada ao corpo, devido ao excesso de água que caia sobre si.

Com um fino sorriso no rosto, abriu os braços sobre o ar e começou a girar sobre a terra. Chuva. Uma coisa tão boa para Clarissa, o melhor, era as lembranças que a chuva trazia. Lembranças que jamais sairiam da mente da loira, lembranças alegres que faziam seu peito apertar de saudades, lembranças, apenas lembranças.

Ainda sorrindo, parou o movimento giratório ao ver que estava começando a ficar tonta. Encabulada, notou que Sirius assistia toda a cena. Em frente à porta de carvalho da entrada de Hogwarts, onde era protegido da chuva pela superfície da escola, Sirius olhava divertido para a loira.

Com ousadia, caminhou com passos leves e sensuais para onde o maroto estava. Cada passo seu, fortes batidas de seu coração eram nervosas. O local onde Sirius estava parecia ser cada vez mais distante.

Percebendo a intenção da loira, enrijeceu o corpo. Sorrindo por dentro, viu a tentativa frustrada de Clarissa de levá-lo para a chuva.  
- Deixa de ser chato, Black! – disse ela. – É apenas uma chuvinha fraca.  
- Chuvinha fraca? Podemos pegar um resfriado por causa da chuvinha fraca. – disse ele, imitando a voz de Clarissa nas duas últimas palavras.  
- Conta outra, você nunca se importou em ficar doente, sempre apronta tudo quanto é maluquice para não ir à aula no dia seguinte! – disse ela, emburrada.  
- Eu sei, mas eu só não quero que _você _fique doente! – disse ele, sem pensar. A reação a seguir de ambos, foi corar. Ela ouvira direito ou Sirius Black estava realmente preocupado com ela? Não deixando a conversa constranger ambos, pegou a mão do maroto – que agora se encontrava totalmente desarmado – e guiou-o para a chuva.

_Mas quem sente muito, cala;  
Quem quer dizer quanto sente  
Fica sem alma nem fala,  
Fica só, inteiramente! _

O maroto nada falava, só ficava a fitar os olhos castanhos escuros tão encantadores da amada. Sentia pingos de chuva caindo sobre seu corpo, mas no momento, isso não lhe incomodava. Afastou os pensamentos, quando viu algo o abraçar. Piscando os olhos, viu os cabelos loiros de Clarissa.  
- Era impressão minha ou você estava preocupado comigo? – perguntou ela num fio de voz, fazendo sua voz sair rouca e sensual.   
- Impressão sua! – mentiu ele.  
- Diga a verdade, Sirius. – disse ela, pronunciando com tanto desejo o nome dele.  
- Eu estava _realmente_ preocupado com você, Clarissa! – disse ele, corando logo em seguida. Separaram-se vagarosamente, e sorrindo, viu os olhos da loira brilharem como pedras preciosas. – Eu vim aqui, Clarissa, só para demonstrar o quanto você é especial para mim! – disse ele, encarando, sério, a face dela. - Só para lhe dizer, o quanto te desejo e te amo, o quanto você me deixa louco com seu sorriso, o quanto é torturante te ver e não te ter! – falou ele, ainda olhando para ela.

A seguir, a loira se aproximou lentamente e tomou a iniciativa. Mordiscando de leve o lábio de Sirius, colocou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, enquanto este, abraçava sua cintura. Seus desejos estavam unidos, enquanto o amor era fortalecido cada vez mais. Num gesto sensual, Sirius passou sua língua sobre o lábio da loira, deixando-a maluca. Atendendo ao pedido, abriu vagarosamente os lábios, enquanto minutos depois, as línguas se encontravam com fervor e desejo. Exploravam cada canto, enquanto as mãos de ambos percorriam pelo corpo.

Separando-se ofegantes, olharam-se. Um olhar terno, calmo, amoroso.  
- Eu também te amo, Sirius! – falou ela, sorrindo.  
- Como não poderia amar? Todos me amam! – falou ele, dando um sorriso ao ver a cara fingido de puro horror de Clarissa, esta, deu um leve tapa no braço forte do maroto.  
- Que garoto convencido eu fui arrumar, viu? – disse ela, fazendo biquinho, sendo pega de surpresa quando sentiu o gosto dos lábios de Sirius sobre o seu.  
- Que coisa, não? – perguntou ele, quando desgrudou seus lábios dos da moça. – Bem, ainda tem tempo de desistir! – disse ele.  
- E você acha que eu quero? – falou ela, corando levemente. Foi pega de surpresa novamente ao ver que ele a abraçara. Sentiu o cheiro do cabelo molhado do garoto, enquanto suas mãos instantaneamente iam para os cabelos de Sirius, massageando-os e bagunçando-os mais ainda. O abraço era algo forte, onde o que menos queriam, era se soltar.  
- Clarissa, acho melhor entrarmos! – falou Sirius, cortando o contato entre os corpos. – Podemos ficar com resfriado, e isso não será nada bom! – disse ele, fazendo a loira rir.  
- Ok, você ganhou! – disse ela, dando um leve beijo na bochecha do moreno. – Vamos para dentro!

Notando ser o único no dormitório, sentou-se em sua cama. Levantou levemente seu travesseiro, enquanto pegava com a outra mão um pergaminho dobrado. Abriu este fracamente, e releu-o pela vigésima vez.

_" Pettigrew,_

Ainda acho que não é capacitado para ser seguidor do Lorde, porém, nada posso fazer, infelizmente. Serei breve: Nethys! Voldemort quer que a depressão da amante de trouxas volte a Isso você deve se questionar com você mesmo, já fizemos muito para você!

Malfoy, Lúcio."

Como faria com que a depressão maluca de Nethys voltasse? Olhando novamente para a carta em suas mãos, teve uma idéia. Olhando divertido, viu que tivera uma grande idéia. Agora, o Lorde realmente ficaria orgulho de si.

Dobrando a carta e depositando no mesmo local de onde tirara, deitou-se na cama. Era preciso fazer o plano o mais rápido possível, onde o objetivo era fazer com que a depressão de Nethys voltasse o quanto antes!

Levantou um pouco o tronco, para pegar um pergaminho e uma pena em cima da cabeceira. Com preguiça, mas com a idéia em mente, começou a escrever no longo pergaminho surrado. Problemas? Nada via. Tinha certeza que iria dar certo!

Com elegância, levantou o papel sobre os olhos quando terminou de escrever, admitia que estava bom, e com um olhar superior, dobrou a carta. Pronto! Clarissa Nethys estava no papo!

Fez um ruído estranho e em seguida uma feia coruja se encontrava na janela do dormitório. Ela tinha a aparência obscura, onde suas penas estavam machucadas e sujas. Os olhos sombrios da coruja eram totalmente saltados.

Levantando-se da cama com um resmungo, Pedro acariciou com brutalidade a cabeça da coruja, onde esta olhou feio. Pouco se importando com o olhar da coruja, prendeu a carta em sua pata, falando em voz baixa, o nome do destinatário.

Deitou-se na cama com vontade, para logo depois, dar um sorriso de satisfação. Esquecendo do mundo ao redor, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Depois de contar aos amigos com um sorriso no rosto, subiu para o quarto. Apesar de tudo, estava muito cansada. Deitou em sua cama e emburrada, levantou-se em seguida ao sentir um leve incomodo em suas costas.

Intrigada, notou um pergaminho – agora levemente amassado – dobrado, endereçado à ela. Abrindo com cuidado e curiosidade, leu a primeira linha. Com horror e estupefação, deixou que lágrimas voltassem aos seus olhos quando terminara de ler.

Clarissa andou até a escrivaninha do quarto, onde na mão esquerda, a carta ainda se encontrava. Movida pela emoção, deixou cair-se sobre o chão. Olhou novamente para a carta e releu-a :

_" Clarissa Nethys,  
É com incomodo informar que na noite deste último domingo, seus pais foram encontrados mortos por uma maldição imperdoável. Lamento informar que nada pôde ser feito, apenas lhe informar o ocorrido._

Sinceros pêsames,

Theodore Stone, Ministro da Magia."

Levantando-se com pesar e machucados na alma, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena, com a mão tremendo, escreveu rapidamente, colocando-a dentro do bolso a seguir.

Abriu sua gaveta na escrivaninha, tirando um fundo falso e, de lá, retirou um punhal com pedras incrustadas, para logo depois, olha-lo atentamente. Viu seus olhos castanhos escuros a encararem melancolicamente. Sorriu levemente.

_Ela pegou o punhal que conjurara fazia pouco tempo e passou seu dedo levemente pela lâmina, que acabou o cortando de leve._

_- Ai... – num gesto automático ela levou os dedos nos lábios, sentindo o forte gosto de sangue._

_Encarou seus olhos naquela lâmina e os estreitou levemente, ficando assim por alguns minutos. O sangue distorcendo a sua imagem. Foi despertada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo e as vozes de suas amigas do lado de fora do quarto. Ela viu os cabelos ruivos de Lílian quase entrando no quarto e, para sua sorte, parando no meio do caminho._

_Rapidamente ela fez um fundo falso com sua varinha e colocou o punhal lá dentro, enrolado em um pano vinho e fechou a gaveta, em tempo de ver os olhos esmeraldas de sua amiga a encararem, confusos._

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada! Eu... Só... Me assustei com você entrando aqui tão de repente._

_- Ah, certo... Você não faz idéia do que acabou de acontecer!_

_- O quê?_

_- O Potter me chamou pra sair!_

_- E você, aceitou?_

_- Eu? Nunca! Você me conhece e sabe que eu nunca aceitaria sair com ele, não é? Não quero ser mais uma da lista dele._

_- Ah, certo... – ela teve um sentimento estranho dentro do peito. Uma sensação nem um pouco agradável._

Sentou-se na sua cama, ainda com o objeto em mãos, o observando atentamente. Já fazia dois anos que ela o conjurara e ele parecia novo em folha. Olhou pra frente e viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Tinha seus cabelos loiros presos em uma trança embutida, com suas franjas caindo levemente sobre os olhos. Seus lábios tinham vestígios de um brilho que fora retirado, não fazia muito tempo, por Sirius. Boas e antigas lembranças vieram para ela.

_- Ô, mãe, como é Hogwarts? – perguntou uma menina loira, olhos castanhos esbugalhados – devido a curiosidade – que aparentava ter sete anos.  
- Um lugar magnífico, Clarissa! Para mim, assim como eu sei que será para você também, foi uma segunda casa. Uma casa onde os amigos são nossa família, uma casa onde você aprenderá muitas coisas! – disse uma senhora de cabelos loiros claros e de olhos azuis.  
- Mas como ficarei sem a senhora e sem o papai? – perguntou ela, com devido sôfrego.  
- Em Hogwarts, tenho certeza que encontrará amigos verdadeiros, onde pouco a pouco vão fazer você esquecer de nós! – falou a mãe, com um pouco de tristeza. A loira pequenina abraçou as pernas da mãe, enquanto essa, pegava-lhe no colo._

Conjurou um balde e se deitou na cama, com os pulsos dentro dele. Pegou o punhal novamente e o posicionou em seu pulso.

_- AI QUE SACO, GAROTO! VÊ SE ME ERRA, SEU CHATO!- Ela viu uma ruiva ficar da cor de seus cabelos, enquanto gritava com um belo garoto cabelos bagunçados e óculos._

_- O que eu fiz?_

_- Me fez cair! Seu nojento!_

_- Sou Tiago Potter, ruivinha..._

_- Evans._

_- Primeiro nome?_

_- Eu não tenho intimidade o suficiente para te falar o meu primeiro nome._

_- Bom... Eu posso fazer a gente ter essa intimidade._

_Ela ficou mais vermelha._

_- Seu... PERVERTIDO!- E saiu correndo dali._

_- Ela é sempre assim? – Ele perguntou para a loira._

_- Eu sei lá... Nem conheço._

_- Ah tá._

_A loira saiu de lá e foi procurar uma cabine. Logo achou uma, que era ocupada pela ruiva. Bateu._

_- Dá licença? Será que eu poderia me sentar aqui com você?_

_- Claro! Fique a vontade!_

_- Obrigada._

_- Você viu?_

_- O quê?_

_- A briga..._

_- Ah, vi..._

_- Me desculpe. Mas ele é um estúpido! Ele me fez cair._

_- Eu ouvi... Sou Clarissa Nethys_

_- Prazer! Lílian Evans._

_- Oi, Lily!_

_- Oi, Lice! Clarissa, essa é a Alice. Eu a conheci agora mesmo._

_- Oi Alice!_

_- Oi Clah... Posso te chamar assim?_

_- Claro! – disse ela, com um sorriso._

_A porta da cabine se abriu rapidamente e uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis entrou, fechando a cortina._

_- Oi... Me desculpe! Estava fugindo do Teobaldo Frathy. Ele é um saco._

_- Tudo bem! Sou Lílian Evans! Essa é a Clarissa e a Alice._

_E elas conversaram bastante. Aquele era o início de uma longa amizade._

A lâmina cortou seu punho. Uma quantidade imensa de sangue começou a escorrer do local.

Enquanto ela posicionava a lâmina no outro punho, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, morrendo no colchão.

_- Sou Sirius Black._

_- Eu sei quem você é. _

_- Sério? – Ele a olhou, interessado._

_- Uhum. Quem não conhece?_

_- Bom... Não sei._

_Ela sorriu junto com ele._

_- E... O que você faz aqui?_

_- Estava dando umas voltas por aí._

_- Hum..._

_- E esbarrei em você. Perdeu alguma coisa? O que estava procurando?_

_- Não. A minha pena caiu no chão._

_- Certo... E você a encontrou?_

_A garota mostrou uma pena avermelhada, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Você é linda._

_- Cantada ultrapassada, Black. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. Dá licença? Eu tenho aula agora._

_- De quê?_

_- Transformação._

_- Ah, eu também._

_- Jura? – Ela disse, irônica._

_- Juro! – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – Gostei de você... Sério mesmo._

_- É meio difícil alguém nesse mundo não gostar de mim. – Ela sorriu largamente._

_- Ah tá bom. – Ele disse irônico._

Outro corte no pulso e mais um monte de lágrimas tendo seu triste fim no colchão da garota. O punhal escorregou de seus dedos e, todo ensangüentado, caiu no chão, fazendo um baque surdo.

- Clarissa? Que barulho foi esse? – a voz de Alice foi ouvida.  
- Vem, Sirius! – a voz de Emily foi ouvida de longe.  
- Finalmente conseguimos subir na escada! – falou Tiago, onde sua voz demonstrava alegria.  
- Psiu, Tiago. Clah, abre a porta, a gente sabe que você está ai! – falou Lily, com a sua voz preocupada.  
- Lily... – A voz dela saiu fraca e rouca.

- Sim?

- Diga Lily...

- O quê? – perguntou tentando se lembrar do que ela dizia.

- Diga aquilo que eu te disse...

- Clarissa, você está bem aí dentro? O que aconteceu?

- Diga, Lílian Evans! Diga!

- O que ela quer que você diga, Lily?

- Amizade é uma alma habitando dois corpos, é quando sabemos tudo sobre a pessoa e mesmo assim gostamos dela, é quando dizemos "Eu te amo" sem medo, é quando abraçamos ao sentir vontade, é quando entendemos com apenas um olhar, é quando ouvimos um sussurro no meio de um barulho ensurdecedor, é quando ajudamos sem querer nada em troca, é sorrir simplesmente por sorrir, é cantar sem medo, é confiar, é chorar sem vergonha, é ser consolada, ser vivida, ser compartilhada, é construir uma vida junto de alguém, sem precisar amar como se ama um namorado, é casar as almas, é pertencer a uma família sem precisar ser família de sangue...

_Olhou as meninas que estavam ao seu lado. Aquela era a sua família! Elas eram a sua família! A família que a permitiram escolher..._

_- Eu amo vocês demais, sabiam?_

_- Também te amamos, Clah..._

_- Não, é sério! Vocês são muito importantes pra mim e eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês..._

_- É sério também, sua boba._

_- Meu bebê... – Ela olhou para Emily. – minha bonequinha de porcelana... – Olhou para Alice. – e a minha irmãzinha..._

_- A nossa família!_

_- A nossa família._

_- A gente nunca vai se separar, não é?_

_- Claro que não._

_- Eu não saberia viver sem vocês._

_- Nem eu..._

_- Muito menos eu._

_- Eu... Amo vocês!_

_E elas se abraçaram, emocionadas._

-... Amigos são a família que nos permitiram escolher e família quer dizer nunca mais esquecer ou abandonar. E vocês são a minha família, vocês são os meus anjinhos e vocês dizem que amam a todo o momento... E vocês são mais importantes que toda minha vida.

A porta foi aberta com um estalo. Um grito de Alice fez a loira olhar para os presentes parados na porta devido o choque, vendo todos correrem desesperados ao seu encontro, Clarissa sorriu, sorriu ao ver que aquela era sua verdadeira família. A única no momento! Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, ao notar que Sirius ainda continuava parado na entrada do quarto, tamanho choque ao ver o estado da loira. Deu um sorriso doce à ele, um único sorriso, o último...

_Mas se isto puder contar-lhe  
O que não lhe ouso contar,  
Já não terei que falar-lhe  
Porque lhe estou a falar..._

Fernando Pessoa

**FIM**

**N/A –** Well.. se esconde ao ver a fila de pessoas com tomates na mão Bem..Digamos que eu REALMENTE demorei para escrever este capítulo. O motivo? Bem..Digamos que o bloqueio foi o pior deles, problemas pessoais, problemas escolares ajudaram fazer com que demorasse cada vez mais. Bem, acho que faz dois meses que não atualizo, por isso, não vou responder os reviews. Mesmo assim, obrigada a todos que comentaram aqui sempre! X)

Queria agradecer, pelo **TOTAL **apoio, sugestões e idéias da excelentíssima escritora; Paty Felton! Ela desenvolveu comigo a trama deste capítulo final, dando ajuda e escrevendo partes a partes. Sem ela, não poderia NUNCA terminar este capítulo! Acho que sua ajuda deu um visual estranho, porém, ótimo! Obrigada viu?

Queria agradecer também pelas betas **Serena Bluemoon** e **Amanda Dumbledore. **Só avisando que gostaria de pedir desculpas À Amanda Dumbledore, pois não foi possivel passar este ultimo capítulo para ela, pois se não, era estrangulada pelos leitores. As duas corrigiram os erros de toda a fic, dando mais gosto de ler algo tão ruim como a minha fic! Obrigada pela compreensão viu?

Bem..Eu espero que tenham gostado do final, na realidade, nem gostei dele, mas como estou apressada, resolvi deixar assim, tendo como nota que nem revisei este capítulo, para ver se faltava algo ou não.

Eu sei que não fiz a fic com o prólogo, porém, ela terá o epílogo. Prometo que não demorará muito, pois já tenho quase todo escrito!

Obrigada a **TODOS!**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo: A Carta**

Encarou a carta em suas mãos. Olhou confuso para o velho pergaminho, onde uma fina letra estava escrita em seu envelope:

_Para: Sirius Black_

Virou com cuidado onde o nome do remetente estava exposto. Um nome tão simples, mas tão importante.  
_  
De: Clarissa Nethys._

Nunca soubera da existência dessa pessoa, mas hoje, descobrira tudo, e naquela carta, sua despedida estava a amostra. As lembranças da tarde invadiram sua mente.

**FLASH BACK**

Na sala, Harry lia um livro qualquer, seu semblante sério e concentrado se tornou curioso ao ver Edwiges entrar pela janela aberta. Viu o pouso perfeito e elegante da coruja. Levantando-se de seu sofá bege social, se dirigiu à mesa talhada de mogno, pegando a carta das patas finas e bem cuidadas de Edwiges. Abriu cuidadosamente e encarou confuso a letra corrida de Hagrid. 

_Harry,_

Professora Minerva deseja vê-lo, espero que venha o mais rápido possível.

Hagrid.

O bilhete curto e simples de Hagrid dava um ar curioso e complicado. Pegando sua capa preta do cabide, se aproximou da lareira da sala e murmurou elegante:  
- Casa de Minerva Mccgonagal!

Minutos depois, balançou levemente a capa que se encontrava com fuligens e caminhou apressadamente para o quarto da ex-professora. Chegando à porta de carvalho, encontrou Hagrid saindo por esta.  
- Que bom que veio, Harry! – ele disse, aflito. – Minerva quer lhe ver, pode entrar enquanto pego um chá para você! – ele disse, simpático.  
- Ok, obrigado! – O moreno respondeu, para depois abrir a porta e entrar no aposento. 

O quarto estava escuro e sombrio, estantes e mais estantes davam enfeites às paredes azuis claras, enquanto uma cama mal iluminada, era encontrada no meio do quarto. Aproximando-se devagar, sentou-se num banco de três pernas que já se encontrava no local.  
- Harry! – Uma voz rouca e baixa chamou-o.  
- Professora? – ele perguntou, fitando a figura encontrada na cama. A ex-professora se encontrava pálida e fraca, seus cabelos estavam amarrados num coque mal feito, enquanto o lençol verde musgo se encontrava até em seu pescoço. – Soube que gostaria de falar comigo! – Ele falou, não sabendo por onde começar.  
- Sim! Como todos sabem, não tenho muito tempo de vida e como até hoje insiste em saber coisas de seus pais e de seu padrinho, acho que téns o direito de saber e receber uma coisa muito importante! – Ela disse, abrindo os olhos e encontrando com os verdes do moreno. – Não sei por onde começar, mas tentarei mesmo assim! – Ela disse, fazendo com que Harry ficasse mais curioso. – Sirius Black era o maior conquistador de Hogwarts, porém, como todos sabem, algum dia encontraria alguém que realmente amasse. Em seu sétimo ano, tinha uma forte atração por uma setimanista; _Clarissa Nethys. _A garota, assim como Lílian, não ligava pro seus pedidos para sair e brigava constantemente com ele. Porém, um dia, Sirius se declarou para a menina, afirmando que realmente a amava, ela, respondeu-lhe o mesmo. Horas mais tarde, Clarissa recebe uma carta estranha, noticiando que seus pais estavam mortos e que nada poderiam fazer. – A professora deu uma pausa e depois, pegando o fôlego, continuou. – O mundo desabou para ela. Na mesma noite, noite em que tinha se declarado para Sirius e que supostamente estavam no começo de um namoro, ela se matou.   
- Se..._matou_? – perguntou Harry, não acreditando. A imagem de Sirius lhe veio á cabeça.  
- Sim, Harry, se matou! – Ela respondeu, desviando os pensamentos de Harry. – Deixe me continuar, sim? – Ele acenou positivo com a cabeça. – Todos ficaram abalados, principalmente os amigos...e _Sirius_! No dia seguinte, pesquisamos se realmente os pais da pobre menina estavam mortos. _Não. _Como todos, Dumbledore e eu pensávamos que fosse brincadeira sem graça de alguém, o que realmente foi. O importante, Harry, é te mostrar sua despedida, a despedida em que ela escreveu minutos antes de se matar. Sei que deve estar confuso e atordoado, mas antes de ir, quero lhe dar a carta dela, acho que é um direito seu, aliás, creio que se estivesse viva, ela seria sua _madrinha. – _Finalizou Minerva, pegando um velho envelope debaixo do travesseiro, onde o ato a seguir foi estender para onde o garoto estava.  
- Obrigada, professora! – ele disse, sincero.  
- De nada, Harry! – ela disse, fechando os olhos, enquanto suspirava longamente. – Espero ter lhe ajudado! – ela disse, com uma voz fraca e rouca. O silêncio se instalou, Harry ainda fitava a carta em sua mão, atordoado. Minutos depois, Hagrid entrou no aposento com uma bandeja e uma xícara de chá em cima desta, observou Harry com a cabeça baixa e Minerva deitada, com os olhos fechados.  
- Harry! – ele disse, cutucando o homem, este o olhou.  
- Sim?

- Minerva já...?  
- Sim, Hagrid, sim! – disse ele, com a tristeza no tom. Levantou segundos depois e abraçou o gigante que chorava em tom alto e sôfrego.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Apertou levemente as cartas entre a mão. Enxugando uma lágrima solitária, que acabara de cair sobre sua pele alva e macia, abriu cuidadosamente o envelope. Pegou dois papeis que deveriam ser a carta. Começou a ler silenciosamente.

_Um momento estranho pra mim!_

_Nunca pensei que estaria escrevendo uma carta de suicídio. Na verdade, acho que sou uma das únicas que nunca pensou nisso. Quem, em toda sua vida, nunca pensou em se matar e já até chegou a escrever uma carta, chorando copiosamente e, quando chegou o momento de fazer o que tanto planejou, perdeu a vontade e botou fogo na carta, tentando apagar isso de sua memória?_

Muitos irão se questionar a razão de eu me suicidar! Hoje, acredito que o único destino que todos possuem é a morte! Sim. Ela! Muitos morrem de fome, muitos morrem naturalmente, muitos morrem cruelmente, muitos morrem cansados de ver a morte, irônico, não?

Não irei me demorar com palavras que minutos mais tarde, não fazerão sentidos para mim. Acho que o único motivo de estar aqui é me despedir, me despedir de todos que amam, de todos que me amam.

Me sinto inútil. Inútil por saber que nada pude fazer, inútil por saber que não pude ajudar pessoas importantes para mim. Inútil. Uma pessoa besta e inútil, talvez realmente seja assim! Durante sete e longos anos, as crises viraram passado para mim. Minha felicidade foi enorme ao ver a pálida coruja entrar pela janela, quando tinha acabado de completar onze anos. Uma simples coruja. Um importante destino. Eu vivi cada momento, cada respiração como se fosse a última, sabendo que algum dia iria acabar. E parece que hoje acabou!

O motivo de escrever esta carta? Nem eu sei! Acho que talvez um dia, alguém descubra. Eu só espero que, até lá, eu esteja bem longe daqui.

_Antes de terminar, gostaria de mencionar o quanto foi bom viver ao lado de vocês, minha verdadeira família! O mais engraçado, é saber que no dia que descubro o quanto amo Sirius Black, estou me suicidando!_

Lílian, espero algum dia ver você e Tiago, juntos! E quem sabe nasce um "Tiagozinho"? Gostaria de lhe avisar, que seu jeito mandão e encantador –sim, aquele mesmo que encantou Tiago- sempre ficará em minha memória, em minha lembrança. Você é uma verdadeira irmã, sabia? Amo-lhe por demais!

Emily, a mais chorona de todas! Sim, é para você rir chorando quando ler isso! Cuide bem de Remo, ok? Tudo bem que talvez tenha que avisar isso para ele, não para você! Seu jeito inteligente e brincalhão é muito fofo, sabia? Nunca esquecerei de sua infância eterna, te amo.

Alice, sempre nos ajudando com tudo! Tudo bem, que às vezes quebra regras! –e porque será?- Sempre bonita e cuidadosa! Gostaria de ser madrinha de seu filho com Frank, pena que não estarei aqui! Amo-a.

Tiago, é difícil escrever uma despedida para alguém tão alegre como você! Sempre risonho e levando foras da Lily, mas nunca, desistindo ou chorando. És uma ótima pessoa. Poderia cuidar de Lily para mim? Sei que de um jeito ou de outro, os dois acabarão juntos, então espero que cumpra o que lhe pedi! Sempre amigo e carinhoso, suas qualidades são algo que levarei comigo, ao menos espero levar! Adoro-te!

Remo, o mais inteligente dos marotos. Sempre preocupado com todos, mesmo sendo lufa-lufas, corvinais, sonserinos. Com certeza sentirei falta de um "Remo Lupin" por perto. Não deixe se abalar com que os outros falam de você, suas qualidades são melhores do que tudo que há de ruim. E quem disse que há um ruim em você? Te amo muito, meu amigo, meu irmão.

Sirius, não pense que estou feliz de fazer isso, aliás, nada está feliz agora. O meu único meio, minha única salvação, é morrer. Morrer pela morte. Morrer por uma dor. Poderia dizer que é sacanagem o que estou lhe fazendo, talvez eu até ache isso, mas agora que comecei, nada posso parar. Fingir que nada aconteceu, será loucura, inadmissível! Você foi o primeiro e último que me ajudou, me valorizou. Você foi o primeiro e único que eu amei. E você será o primeiro e único que mais ficará frustrado e raivoso. Não pense que lhe abandonei, sempre rezarei e cuidarei, mesmo que seja em outra vida. Não pense que não lhe amo, amo-lhe mais do que possas imaginar, mais do que minha alma suporta, mais do quer tudo para mim! Você pode não entender meus motivos, mas respeite-me, tenho que fazer isso! Te amo muito!

Amo vocês! Até um dia, quem sabe?

Clarissa.

**N/A – **Depois de sei lá quantos anos, consigo terminar o epílogo. Digamos que tudo está sendo conturbado, no momento! Depois de idéias na cabeça, minha mente e minha teimosia mandaram-me escrever e publicar ainda hoje! Depois de computador desligando, partes perdidas, consigo chegar ao fim. Gostaria de mencionar que o capítulo está sem betar, mas espero ter poucos erros. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixam review e gostaria de me desculpar! Créditos e palmas para **Paty Felton **que me ajudou inteiramente com a carta de Clarissa. Créditos para Crystian-Malfoy e _Bi Radcliffe_ que ficaram/ainda estão altas horas da noite, me aturando e me ajudando a publicar isso daqui!  
Abraços e desculpem-me pelo atraso.


End file.
